She's wonder for the vampires
by Tyragosa
Summary: Rosa chessaria is survivor of chessaria family and former vampire hunter, with unusual bloodline. Some years later she gets letter from Kaien Cross, asking her to come to Cross academy and from there her story began moving...
1. Vampire nor Human, what is she ?

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

File 1 Profile

_Name - Rosa Chessaria_

_Age - 17_

_Hair colour - Crimson red_

_Eye colour - Silver_

_Family - Other family confirmed dead but her brother is missing._

_Personality - Cheerful, clever and easy to get along with but she doesn't speak much about herself. She is also quite weird in many ways._

Rosa's favourite item is her gun, what she got from her father as birthday present. Because of the cross hanging from it she calls the gun rosary. The gun is also quite special. Not outsider can fire bullets with it. Chessaria weapons only worked for their master. Upon generations chessaria family members were given special weapon on their 10th birthday to protect them and carry the will of chessaria.

Rosa was once part of vampire hunter association but didn't like the fact that they were sniffing her backgrounds and left to live carefree life, but two years later she got letter from kaien cross, who once was famous vampire hunter but retired and become headmaster of cross academy. In the letter he had asked Rosa to transfer into cross academy and she decided to accept it.

**1. Vampire nor human therefore what is she ?**

{Rosa's point of view}

I looked though the letter and wondered why he had asked me to attend his school now, when he could have been able to do it earlier too. Thinking back in my vampire hunting times, I had met him many times and came to bring myself trust him. But something smelled fishy here. '' Oh right, I left the raw fishes on the table after I caught them.'' I though aloud, while moving plate filled with raw fishes closer to me. Not the best meal but I was too hungry to care.

I lived in the mountains, because city wasn't really my thing. It was too loud and I got lot unwanted attention there. After all I was the only survivor of Chessaria family. Back then I was too small to understand anything what was going on and my memory was blurry. No one really knows what happened seven years ago.

-Flashback-

_'' Brother! '' I was yelling and crying as I stood on floor covered with blood and houses around me were in flames. No one seemed to answer. I could only hear screams and the sound of weapons striking into each other. They were fighting against something..._

-Flashback ends-

Before I should remember anything new my head started hurting, like it always did when I thought about that night. Like those memories were meant to be hidden.

I had lost the hope of finding my brother long time ago, but because they have not found his corpse even after seven years, I have begun to doubt that he may still be alive somewhere. To me he was most important person in my family, because he saved me many times when I was in trouble and He was only one who really cared about me. My parents were really strict and never at home. Back then I really hated them and wasn't able to understand why they were always gone, but if someone now asked I wouldn't say so anymore. I mean they had to disappear for my and their own sake.

'' _The cursed blood of Chessaria family..._

_Secret passed upon generations..._

_Their blood is special..._

_It's to be feared. ''_

Was once written in famous book, though I don't understand why. We may be like what they call beasts but it's not like we attack humans without reason. We're not like those bloodthirsty vampires or at least I am not.

I had decided to transfer into Cross academy as Kaien had requested me to do. But not under my real name, that would be foolish and Headmaster Kaien also knew that, so he adopted me as his daughter Lina Cross. I liked the idea, because I would be able to live normal life at least for now.

File 2 Fake identity

_Name - Lina Cross_

_Hair colour - Black_

_Eye colour - Deep blue_

_Family - She doesn't remember. She lost her memory two years ago and Kaien Cross adopted her._

_Personality - Cheerful, bright and little reckless. Not much different from her real personality apart from the fact that she is acting naive when she is in reality very clever person._

Reason why she has to change her appearance is because her silver eyes and crimson hair are one of Chessaria family features and they stand out too much for a normal human.

She keeps her rosary (gun) around her thigh on chain with skirt covering it. If other people ask she tells them that Headmaster cross trained her as vampire hunter like zero was trained under Toga yagari and was given permission to carry gun around. Though, of course she didn't show it to anyone so that anyone couldn't guess who she really is, because the gun had Chessaria family symbol.

There was only two things that hindered her perfect disguise. 1. Kaname Kuran, Pureblood vampire who would definitely realize that she's not human and maybe even that she is the remaining child of Chessaria family. 2. During full moon she goes back to her real form.

Yes. She's vampire nor human but a werewolf, Human in disguise of beast.

Her power comes from the full moon. During that time she can't hide her real self completely no matter how hard she tries, because full moon gives her unlimited power and without that she can't live on. That is the curse of Chessaria blood.

~Tyragosa


	2. Cross Academy

****~She's wonder for the vampires~****

**2. Cross Academy**

{Rosa's point of view}

It was late at night when I arrived at the gates of Cross academy. Scenery was dark but I was used to dark very well and as I walked thought Cross Academy's gates, I saw wide road in front of me. On my right and left there were lots of trees but grass was cut short, so I guessed it to be some kind of garden area.

I kept walking ahead until I came in front of big building with clock tower in middle. The building was wide and seemed to have garden inside. There wasn't door, just rounded doorway on wall from where I could walk in. The big building looked now like square frame with garden inside.

I also walked through the other doorway and saw road separate into two different directions and could hear sounds of flowing water. At ends of the roads there were two long bridges with gates in their middle. ''I guess this is it.'' I said and sighed. Headmaster cross had said that he will send someone to get me when I arrive but I wanted to go far in as I could be able to but without knowing which bridge to go I stopped and waited for someone to come looking for me.

I didn't have to wait for long, after a while I could see girl around my age running toward me from the bridge on my left side, she had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, or at least that was what I guessed colour to be in dark. I thought her hair to be brown because it wasn't dark enough to be black as my hair was with wig. She stopped running when she reached me and lowered her head to catch her breath. She was panting heavily giving me the idea that she had ran whole way to here.

''Are you o-'' I began asking but stopped as she moved her hand up and made it look like those kind of ''stop'' hand things, so I waited until she began introduce herself. '' I'm sorry about earlier. My name is Yuki Cross and I guess that you are new transfer student Lina cross?'' She asked with warm smile and in surprise I just nodded with smile to her as an answer. I wasn't used to this kind of warm and friendly treatment.

She guided me toward bridge on the left side and began telling me about cross academy. From the things she said I learned that the bridge on my right was way to Moon dorms, while right one was way to Sun dorms and the big building you two had passed earlier was main building where classes were held. She also told me about the curfew hours when gates on bridges were closed. Yuki had key from the headmaster so you two could get in without any problems.

After while walking and talking you two arrived in front of building, what Yuki said to be headmaster's residence? You two had also passed the sun dormitory, where day class students were staying including me too from now on.

At first headmaster Cross wasn't very sure should he make me attend classes with regular humans but ended doing so as I explained that there wouldn't be any harm doing so and my secret would be more in danger if I were to attend night classes with vampires, so he didn't put me in night classes.

Though some people probably realized my presence as I entered this academy...

{Night dorm's pov}

Kaname Kuran and Aristocrats were gathered in night dorm's lounge, because the pureblood vampire had something to say to them. But before he could say anything they all felt some unknown presence enter academy. Others flinched with surprised expression and Kaname kuran smiled whispering, ''I see. You have come at last.'' After saying that he left to his study and everyone else stayed in the lounge wondering kuran's strange behaviour.

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	3. Unexpected Accident

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**3. Unexpected accident**

As you followed yuki inside headmaster's study you first saw boy with pale, silvery white hair. He had impressively pale skin like you and his eyes were pale purple or lavender coloured. You could realize him carrying painful past from his expression on his face and also saw the hunter's seal tattoo on left side of his neck. As he realized you he was about to leave but headmaster cross stopped him and said cheerfully with his usual dorky smile, ''Zero, you have to meet your new sister Lina.'' You could see him getting angry as you were mentioned being his new sister. ''I don't remember being adopted by you!'' He yelled at headmaster cross and left slamming the door. Yuki also left, because she was worried about this Zero person. ''Quite handful son I have. Don't mind him he's just having little hard time.'' Headmaster cross said with sigh and you giggled at this answering back to him, '' Then things may get even more handful from now on. Don't be forgetting that from now on_ I will be here_.'' ''Yes. Welcome to the cross academy_ Rosa_.'' Headmaster cross whispered and smiled handing you papers with Cross academy uniform.

The uniform's color was mainly black along with the intricate white lining design. The uniform consists of a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links. You liked it and thanked headmaster.

''Good to see it's your liking'' Headmaster cross said as he saw you inspecting your new uniform with smile. He also told you that it was getting late so you should be going to sleep, after all your classes start tomorrow. After getting key and asking where your room is, you left to search for Yuki.

As you entered corridor you could smell the scent of blood and hid in dark corner so that you wouldn't be seen but could see what happened there. When you looked at other side of room you saw something unexpected. The silver haired boy was sucking Yuuki's blood. True, you had felt something different from him but it was very faint presence so you couldn't have though him to be vampire. No, he wasn't vampire but something trying to become one. Human transforming into vampire by pureblood biting him, but without proper blood he would fall into level E.

You had hear about tragedy of vampire hunter family, kiryu clan. Pureblood killing their parents and biting other twin while other one disappeared. Headmaster cross had mentioned about vampire hunter boy with name Kiryu Zero and headmaster cross was calling this boy zero, so he must be the other twin.

You snapped out of your thoughts as you felt stronger presence coming your way. That was the presence of pureblood vampire and you knew that in this academy there was only one pureblood vampire, kaname kuran. You hid yourself well under the staircase and he didn't seem to notice. You flinched when you saw his deadly stare on the kiryu twin as he looked bite marks and blood on yuki's neck with the boy's mouth covered in blood. ''You have been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast... zero kiryu.'' He said in voice filled with venom. Yuuki was still shocked from what had happened but then she saw kuran's deadly stare on him, she shielded zero as expecting kuran to kill him, but then she lost consciousness, because of huge loss of blood and fell into zero's arms. This shocked him and he realized what he had just done. ''You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up, was her blood so delicious?'' Kuran asked in same venomous voice as she picked up yuuki and carried her somewhere else. Zero stood there alone looking at his bloody hand and his eyes were full of sadness. You would have wanted to hug him but you knew his type, he wouldn't accept comfort from anyone. After while standing there he left to his room.

You stayed in your hiding place wondering, if you saw something you couldn't have and what would you do now. It's not like you could walk into your room now either, you didn't want that pureblood vampire noticing you. You took off your disguise thinking that no one would see you anyway. ''My first night here and I can see trouble coming this way already. Why can't I just have peaceful life?'' you whispered into the darkness, not realizing that someone was there...

~Tyragosa


	4. The mysterious presence

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**4. Owner of the mysterious presence**

{unknown's pov}

You had come to get kaname but were distracted by the scent of yuki's blood. Kaname must have been really angry at kiryu, when he didn't even notice your presence. Usually he would have to drag you back to night class dorm.

You wondered if you should go visit someday class girls but stopped when you realized the same presence you had felt earlier. As you walked closer the staircase you could hear girl's voice whisper, ''My first night here and I can see trouble coming this way already. Why can't I just have peaceful life?''. She didn't seem to notice you at all until your foot hit something on ground, surprising both you and the girl. Now you saw her clearly as she had stood up in surprise.

She was very beautiful like vampires but there was something mysterious about her. Her eyes seemed to shine in moonlight and her hair was color you had never seen before, but if you had to say some color then maybe crimson would be quite close. But what caught most of your attention was the fact that she was wearing day class uniform. You didn't remember anyone like her being in day class, was she a transfer student?

After while inspecting her, you though that it would be good to introduce yourself so you introduced yourself with smile and little bow, ''Excuse me. I am Hanabusa Aido, may I ask for you name pretty lady ?''

{Rosa's pov}

You jumped up as you heard loud sound and turned your head toward the direction where it came and you saw young man. You could realize that he was vampire but more high class one than zero was. He is probably noble. As you inspected him you could see that he was good looking, but aren't all vampires? He had golden blonde hair along with bright blue eyes and then you heard him asking ''Excuse me. I am Hanabusa Aido, may I ask for you name pretty lady ?'' You understood that he was trying to flirt and giggled to the last part but then answered to him, '' sorry but I can't tell my name just yet... It was nice to meeting you though.'' As you said this you smiled at him leaving swiftly so that he couldn't come after you.

{Hanabusa's pov}

As you had asked her name you could hear her giggle in cute manner but suddenly she stopped and said in sweet voice '' sorry but I can't tell my name just yet... It was nice to meeting you though.'' and before you could say anything back to her she disappeared. You stood there shocked for a while but then decided to return back to night dorm. While getting back you wondered who she was.

Back in your dorm room Kain wondered were you causing trouble in girl's dormitory again, because you took so long to get back but you didn't answer anything as you were deep in your thoughts making Kain even more suspicious about what you were doing but in the end you answered him no and Kain looked at you in disbelief and sighed. Then you remembered her strange presence and asked kain about it. ''Hey kain, do you remember the strange presence we felt back in lounge?'' He just nodded in response and you continued your question ''Do you know what it was?'' for while he didn't say anything but then answered the oblivious ''No, but Kuran seems to know.'' you sighed as you were back to the start. That was definitely not human, you though as you fell asleep on your large bed.

~Tyragosa


	5. First school day

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**5. First school day**

Bright morning light woke you up and you began to wonder where you are but then remembered what happened yesterday. You had come to cross academy and witnessed something you couldn't have.

The room where you slept in was completely unfamiliar as you had just ran here after you were sure that the pureblood had returned to his dormity. Your dormity room was simple with some furniture. Walls were painted white and next to your bed there was large window with light purple curtains. Your bed was also white along with everything else. So if the curtains and carpet weren't different color you could probably have gone mad.

The other side of room there was big dresser and mirror next to it. There was also door to bathroom and as you peeked inside it was very small room with shower at the end and closer the door there was toilet and washing table. You decided to take quick shower as you had woken up early and have lot of time before your classes start.

You were bored in your room as you had already changed your appearance and your uniform on. Yuuki promised yesterday to come and get you in morning but you wondered if she remembered that, thinking back what happened yesterday. Zero biting her must have been quite shock to her. You came to the decision that you would find your class room by yourself, not wanting to wait anymore. You opened your room's door to enter long and narrow corridor. Now it was brighter than yesterday night as you had ran inside your room. You walked until you came near stairs to see Yuki standing there deep in her thoughts. Slowly you walked down stairs without making sound and scared her as you moved your hand on her shoulder making her scream. ''Good morning Lina !'' She said embarrassed trying to correct her manners. ''Yes… Good morning yuki.'' You said with little low voice making her wonder what was off with you. You were little mad at her but didn't say anything and walked to main building along with her.

Yuki was looking for zero, even though he wasn't in classes and that wasn't surprising to you at all, after what happened yesterday. The first class was history and you were introduced as new student. It was tiresome but you didn't complain. ''Everyone quiet down. We have transfer student, her name is Lina Cross.'' Teacher introduced you to the whole class and you just bowed in greeting with slight smile. After that you sat to the seat on Yuki's left as her roommate was on her right. You called out Yuuki's name but she didn't seem to notice as she was deep in her own thoughts. ''I'm Wakaba Sayori, nice to meet you Lina'' Girl next to Yuki said with sweet smile and you just nodded to her with slight smile.

{After School}

It's over at last you though while stretching your arms and let quiet yawn pass your mouth. You haven't never really attended school as you had home tutors. This was something new to you, thought you didn't enjoy it at all.

Yuki had slept nearly all classes but now she was hyper about something, so you decided to follow her and find out. You arrived near the right bridge, what you remembered being way to moon dorm. Day class girls were screaming loud about something, because of this you stayed away from them but close enought to see. Yuki was trying to keep day class girls away from the gate but it didn't seem to work.

Group of beautiful people came into your view and they were wearing white uniform unlike the day class uniforms, which were black. While looking at them you noticed two familiar figures, Pureblood vampire Kaname kuran, who was in middle of the group and Hanabusa Aido, as he had introduced himself yesterday. He was walking in front of everyone and waving to all girls with happy look on his face but he also seemed to be searching someone.

Quickly you realized, that he probably noticed your day class uniform yesterday, meaning that he was looking for you but now you had your disguise on so you wished that, he wouldn't notice you. Though someone else did and he walked toward you.

~Tyragosa


	6. Pureblood vampire

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**6. Pureblood Vampire**

Your hope of staying hidden was completely crushed as certain Pureblood vampire walked toward you. The loud day class girls were screaming even louder as Kaname was walking towards them but he didn't stop and passed the day class girls without even glancing at them. Yuki tried her best to keep girls away but it didn't quite work out and she was about to fall but Zero caught her just in time.

''Kaname Kuran, weren't you just supposed to pass quietly ?'' Zero asked in angry voice but Kaname ignored him. Seeing Yuki not hurt he approached you and you couldn't help but let evil smirk rise on your face now that you saw him close and recognized him.

''I see, so it's you.'' You whispered while looking at the brown haired vampire with blood red eyes and tall figure.

'' If you want information regarding your brother, then visit Moon dorm later. That's why you are here, Right ?'' kaname Kuran whispered into your ear and left walking toward the main building with his fellow vampires following after him. You just stared at the group.

''Do you know kaname ?'' Yuki asked now standing next to you.

'' Not really.'' You said leaving yuki there to ponder what could Kaname have said to you.

He knew and was right. Indeed half of your reason being here was to search information related to your brother.

{Hanabusa's pov}

'' Who was that girl ?'' Ruka asked with clear jealousy in her voice. Kaname being kind to Yuki was already annoying her. Adding one more girl didn't help.

''No one particular Kaname answered calmly.

'' That just makes it even more suspicious.'' You said. Though you had to thank kaname. Thanks to him you found the girl you were looking for from yesterday. With disguise she seemed more like normal human so you didn't notice her at first and now that you thought about it she had something like wig in her hand yesterday.

There was something strange about her...

{Rosa's pov}

You were back in your dorm room. Wondering what that person was doing here in this academy. You were never good with names, so you didn't know that the Pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran was same as the person who helped you seven year ago, after your family was massacred. You owed him big favour but there was something shady about him and you were never one to trust vampires, though this time you didn't have much choice but to see him as he seemed to know something about your brother.

While you were thinking time passed and night classes ended. Now was the time to meet the Pureblood vampire but you had a problem... huge one at that.

You only wondered did Kaname kuran know, that today would be Full moon...

~Tyragosa


	7. Under the moon light

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**7. Under the Moon light**

The full moon illuminated water in middle of Cross Academy's area making it glow in silver light and the air around was peaceful. Normally you would enjoy nights like this one but currently you had something else to think about.

Even though you had pulled your long black coat on and hid your face with the big hood, it still didn't hide you completely. Someone could have seen you running out of the Sun dorm and followed after, so you had to be careful.

If you were in normal circumstances people seeing you wouldn't matter much but currently as it was night with full moon you had to hide yourself. After all you didn't want people seeing you in this embarrassing state you were changed into during full moon.

In your mind you cursed certain Pureblood vampire for choosing this night to meet him and you could imagine him laughing. The whole idea of going into vampire's nest wasn't very tempting but you wanted to know, what kaname knew about your bother as it could be main clue to find him. Although that was unlikely as your brother was very careful person, so he wouldn't leak such information away but if you didn't make sure, then this would bother you later. Leaving you no choice but to go visit Moon dormity, the nest of Vampires.

You hid your presence well and moved quickly, so even if someone followed you, they would soon be lost in the woods as you used the shortcut between sun and moon dorms that day class girls didn't dare to go thought as the woods were quite creepy even during days and one could get lost easily. To you it wasn't problem at all as Wolves have very strong survival instinct and they see better in the dark than humans. You were Werewolf after all.

Soon you arrived in front of big gate that was closed, so you had to jump over it. You used little of your power to jump over the huge gate. Until now you had hidden your presence but when you use your powers it is revealed so the Vampires must have noticed you.

While running you looked around a little. If you were to compare Sun and Moon dormity together then the Moon dormity looked more like castle while Sun dormity looked like normal dorm building. On the walls there was crescent moon icon instead of round sun, that was on Sun dorm's wall and the air around moon dormity was very chilly. During night one would think it being haunted. Though there wasn't broken windows or anything like that but it looked almost little too clean. There also were wild rose bushes growing next to the walls.

Kaname Kuran had noticed your faint presence as he was standing on his room's balcony and looking down at you. Although it didn't take much for one to guess that werewolf wouldn't come from the main door, because this was Vampire's territory.

''I see so you came.'' The Pureblood vampire stated.

'' Well I didn't have much of choice.'' You answered to the pureblood vampire who had amused smile on his face.

'' Come inside. I am not going to eat you. After all you are my precious friend's little sister.'' Kaname Kuran said while going inside and you followed after him.

''You knew my bother ?'' You asked while looking around his room. It was quite spacious with some furniture. King sized bed with curtains around it to evade the sunlight reaching inside as Vampires sleep during days. That's why they have their classes later too.

Other than bed there was wooden writing table and chair. On the table there were some papers and feather pen along with black ink.

Half of the floor was covered with a soft dark red ruffled carpet and on top of it was dark red coloured divan with golden coloured legs. There also were some bookshelves.

''Yes he helped me while back so I am just returning the favour.'' Kaname answered.

'' Returning the favour ?'' You asked now being genuinely interested.

''Ren asked me to look after you and that is why I helped you to hide back then.'' Kaname Kuran answered thinking back to the time when you two had first met each other. It was after Chessaria family was massacred and you were left alone without any clue what to do, so you were thankful to him but still you didn't trust vampires too much.

''I see so that's how it is. Well this confirms that he is alive at least.'' You wondered aloud.

''You're not going to ask where he is ?'' Kaname asked not understanding why you didn't ask as that could have been the main reason to come here.

''No. I have feeling that he is doing something very important so I do not want to disturb him.'' You answered with slight smile. For your brother to ask someone to look after you meant much. Firstly he completely trusted this pureblood vampire and secondly he would not ask for such a thing if what he was doing wasn't important. That much at least you knew.

The silence was broken by loud crash of something breaking downstairs. You could see Kaname sigh before excusing himself and going downstairs to see what had happened this time.

You waited for Kaname to come back but now that you knew the fact that your brother was still alive you were relieved and didn't have to worry all that much anymore.

After ten minutes of waiting you could feel your eyelids getting heavy and you fell asleep on the red coloured divan not caring where you were anymore and just wanting to sleep.

{Kaname's pov}

After solving the mess, which Hanabusa had started downstairs you went back up to your room.

''Sorry-'' You were about to apologize for the mess but stopped as you saw the young werewolf peacefully sleeping on the red divan. You couldn't help but laugh a little remembering how tense she had been when you saw her entering your room and now she was sleeping without care in the world. Well you were glad that she trusted you now.

Her hood had fallen from her head revealing pair of wolf ears with silver fur and you could see her silver tail coming out under her coat.

Before leaving to downstairs again you carefully covered her with warm blanket so that she wouldn't catch a cold. After all you were asked to look after her...

~Tyragosa


	8. Conflict

****~She's wonder for the vampires~****

**8. Conflict**

You woke up early in the morning as sun had risen and you were not those type of people who could sleep during days. You liked to sleep in pitch black room or under the moon's light as it has faint white or silver coloured light while the sun emitted golden and annoyingly bright light. Maybe it was because of your blood that you didn't like sunny days at all.

As you opened your eyes, you had to think for a while before you remembered where you were and why you were still in moon dorm.

You had fallen asleep in moon dorm as you had been thinking and worrying about your brother, which wore you down and when you heard that he's alive, you felt relieved and fell asleep.

You got up from the red coloured divan and folded neatly the blanket, that had been placed on you.

Seeing no one in the room you decided to go look if Kaname was anywhere here. It's not like other vampires are awake at this time of day, right ?

It would have been more clever to exit from the balcony, where you came inside yesterday night but you wanted to at least thank kaname as he had done many things for you, Like; telling you about your brother, putting the blanket on you and letting you sleep as you were really sleepy last night.

You walked down long stairs but hid yourself as you saw slightly familiar vampire. What was his name again, you wondered by yourself while looking downstairs. The vampire with blond hair was complaining about having to be awake at this time of morning as some people had come to visit him and ask him to help them with some project but this blonde vampire had declined them and that's when Yuki entered the building. As Yuki muttered the words ''Aido'' You remembered his name, Aido Hanabusa. That flirty blonde vampire, who saw you without your disguise some days ago, when you just came here.

Yuki's appearance made perfect chance for Hanabusa to make his visitors leave, pushing them from their backs to door and as they were gone he began his complaining again. Yuki apologized for intruding but the blonde vampire didn't mind her around, instead he seductively asked if she wanted her blood be taken by him and this she declined by saying that she came to see kaname.

Hanabusa surprisingly agreed to show her where he was and began coming up stairs but turned around making good chance for you to hide somewhere else if they were going to come upstairs but they didn't. Instead Hanabusa turned around now looking serious, which to him was rare. He always had that happy-go-lucky attitude on or was trying to get friendly with girls.

Yuki flinched as Hanabusa asked her about the piercing wounds on her neck and held up the bandage she had on earlier but Hanabusa had taken it off without her noticing a thing.

'' In our classroom the night before last, we suddenly smelt blood. We were surprised. President kuran told us to disregard it...so we stopped making a fuss but I was the only one who noticed right away...that it was your blood, because I've tasted it.'' Hanabusa said with serious tone. Seeing Yuki happy about something he snapped and the light on candles was soon gone as the air was getting chiller.

Because he is Aristocrat he has special powers like purebloods, his special power being ice. He freezes Yuki's food and made her unable to move and while she was like this, he came closer and said something in quiet voice, which you weren't able to hear but whatever he said it seemed to be making Yuki embarrassed.

The whole scene was getting way too overboard, so you were about to step in but were soon stopped as someone's hand was placed on your shoulder and you looked up to see kaname.

''Don't. I'll handle this.'' Kaname said quietly and walked past of you. He stepped in just as Yuki was about to slap Hanabusa but Kaname stopped her hand making Yuki look up to him. Hanabusa was about to say something but he was quickly shut off as Kaname hit him... No you couldn't call that hitting but Kaname had moved his hand fast so that his sharp nails scratched his cheek making it bleed.

''Did I ask for this ?'' Kaname asked and even thought he didn't quite show it, he was really angry to him. Whatever the reason was, Yuki seemed to be very precious to him for some reason. That may have been why Hanabusa become angry at Yuki.

Hanabusa kneeled down before him saying,''No... I acted on my own. I apologize.'' and kaname told him to leave with a cold voice.

Yuki stood there bemused but as Kaname apologized her for Hanabusa's behavarior she soon reacted trying to say something but that was pointless as she was very flustered but she was soon calmed by Kanemes sweet talk, which you didn't bother to listen.

You were not the type who liked those kind of screnes and kaname had clearly forgotten the fact that you were still here so you stood up and walked downstairs to where Yuki and Kaname was having their sweet moment. Yuki looked up to see you walking down the stairs in front of her but she didn't recognize you as ''Lina'' because you didn't have your disguise.

''Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment but I would like to get going, thought I cannot do that before I can thank you, Kaname Kuran.'' You spoke as you approached them. Your comment seemed to make Yuki's face flush red and Kaname turned to you.

'' Thank me for what ? I only did what must be done.'' Kaname stated.

''Oh I see... Well thanks anyway.'' You said and were about to leave but stopped as the both doors were opened by Zero, so instead you climbed up the stairs back to Kaname's room and jumped off from the balcony.

[Yuki's pov]

'' He came to pick you up. Go back to the day world now...Yuki.'' Kaname told you while he was walking away, so you followed Zero outside.

''Hey zero... I saw really pretty girl but I wonder why she reminded me of you ?'' You wondered a loud.

'' If she was there, then she must have been vampire.'' Zero coldly stated. Disliked by the fact that he was being compared to vampire.

'' Hmm... she reminded me of someone other too.'' You wondered a loud again trying to think who but you couldn't come up with who she reminded most.

~Tyragosa


	9. Hunting

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**9. Hunting**

You had skipped school for today, so that you could rest before going to the town. Yesterday headmaster Cross had given you information about some dangerous level E vampires, that were freely moving in city and he asked if you could do something to them as they may hurt students who go to the town during weekends and you decided to accept his request even though you weren't vampire hunter in name anymore, you could still hunt them.

You had never liked vampires much, because it was part of their fault that your clan was not accepted as part of society.

Everything which was not human was labeled as monster and they were hunted down. Even if they didn't do anything, that could cause harm to humans.

In your option Humans were foolish creatures, they fear things that they do not know and try to conquer everything, even though they are so weak. Only their numbers makes up for their weakness.

Though of course there are some clever humans too. During your live you had met some very nice humans but they too died so easily no matter how clever they were, of course if they stayed as humans. Some whom you knew willingly turned into vampires in order to live longer or stay beautiful.

As vampire looks like human it can easily find it's prey. That goes for werewolves too, but unlike them you do not need human blood or flesh to survive. They are lowlife and their blood is mixed along with their twisted minds.

Currently Kaname Kuran is the only vampire you approve, because he is pureblood and intelligent one at that. Though of course you do not still trust him completely even if your brother does.

Your thoughts were disturbed by some loud horse who had went crazy. Looking out from your room's open window you saw the crazy white horse being tamed by one of the kiryu twin, zero, who also seemed to be skipping his class. And the other day class students just seemed to stare at him in awe but he didn't mind them, instead he turned head up and looked around as if he was looking for something that scared the horde but he didn't seem so find what he was looking for.

You looked at the clock, realizing that it was already time for you to go. You picked up your gun along with long hooded coat and swiftly passed the people without being seen, leaving the academy behind and entered lively streets instead.

The hood covered your face and hair so you weren't recognized but you sure were looked at. Well who wouldn't be if they walked with dark coat covering them in middle of sunny day but then again you didn't like sun at all. For your luck you soon arrived to abandoned and darker streets, taking off the hood so that you could consecrate.

Hearing footsteps you turned around but saw something that you didn't really expect.

''Now this is something I didn't think I would see today.'' You said looking at the man behind you with black messy hair and tall figure. He also had full length leather cape, cowboy hat and black eye patch on his right eye along with rifle, which he had pointed at you but lowered it as he recognized you.

'' Rosa ?'' The tall man asked.

''Yes, long time to see Toga Yagari. What brings you here ?'' You asked.

'' Same as always but I should be asking that from you.'' Toga Yagari answered. He was one of the hunters whom you worked with when you still were vampire hunter.

'' Doing errands for Headmaster cross.'' You simply stated with bored tone.

'' I see, then I will be seeing you later.'' He simply said and walked off. You didn't bother to say anything back and just walked to where you were going before.

Feeling the level E's presence you pulled out your gun and mercilessly shot the bloodthirsty beast who was in middle of his feast. He didn't have time to react as your presence was well hidden until you shot with your gun.

Woman who he had been drinking blood from was unconscious but luckily alive, so you picked her up and carried her to doctor who you knew and he would take care of her wound and memories of the unpleasant event.

While dropping her off you noticed Zero and Yuki in small cafe. Yuki was eating her huge parfait happily until waitress said something, which made zero mad and he dashed off somewhere leaving Yuki behind before you got to them.

Zero must have sensed Level E and dashed off to kill it as he is vampire hunter but leaving defenseless Yuki alone wasn't very smart.

You decided to quietly watch over her as you didn't have your disguise on and she had seen you in Moon dormity, so it wouldn't be very clever to jump in front of her suddenly and say hi.

Though you had to agree with headmaster cross. Yuki was indeed naive. Seeing Zero leaving she hurried after searching for him and cut her arm, making herself living bait for the Level E vampires wandering around and it didn't take long until one appeared.

Yuki protected herself from the vampire's first attack but she seemed scared as she stood still so you didn't have much of choice but to fire. The bullet hit his shoulder as this one was quite fast, forcing you to shoot once more before the silver haired hunter came back to protect Yuki.

Luckily Yuki thought, that the bullets were fired by Zero. Making perfect chance for you to leave but before you did you sensed two other vampire's presences making you stop and look back.

You saw blonde vampire with green eyes cutting the Level E one in half with his Japanese sword and behind him was another one with brown hair, that has hint of red mixed in it and he seemed to be bored, complaining for having to come along. Zero didn't seem happy seeing those two vampires but he took their advice to return the academy so that Yuki's wound would be treated and so they left.

You waited for the other two to leave too but they didn't, instead the blonde one walked toward you and held out letter on his hand.

'' Greetings my name is Takuma Ichijo and Kaname asked me to give you this invitation for tonight's soiree.'' The blonde vampire with green eyes humbly introduced himself and handed you the letter.

''Hee~ so you noticed me, guess I still have some work to do with hiding my presence and thank you.'' You said as you took the letter from his hand.

''No. I wouldn't have noticed you if you didn't shoot at that level E.'' He corrected pointing at the pile of dust at the ground with smile. Though it was strange that he wasn't asking any questions while the other vampire behind him looked confused.

'' Did Kaname tell you about me ?'' You asked.

'' Only a little bit.'' He answered back.

''I see, well thank kaname for me for the invitation.'' You said and walked off leaving the two vampires there.

{Senri Shiki's pov}

'' Hmm... I didn't even notice her.'' You said looking at the girl with crimson hair walking away.

'' I wouldn't either have noticed her if Kaname didn't tell me about her gun.'' Takuma answered.

'' There's something special about it ?'' You asked with little interest.

'' Yeah, It has different sound than normal or vampire hunter guns as it is fired with different way too.'' Takuma explained, though it didn't explain much.

'' And she is ?''

'' Tonight's Important guest, Rosa Chessaria, She's a werewolf.'' Takuma explained once again.

'' I see so that's why her presence was so strange.'' You thought while walking back to the academy.

~Tyragosa


	10. Soiree

**~She's wonder for the vampires~**

**10. Soiree**

You arrived back to your dorm, hour after the incident. As you entered your dorm room the first thing you saw was big present box wrapped with red paper and around it was silver silk ribbon.

You wondered if it was delivered to the right room, because you weren't expecting presents, so to check this you picked up letter, which was on the present box and opened it.

_Hello Rosa have you been well ?_

_Firstly, I have to apologize for my sudden disappearance._

_Some weeks after that incident I found out something important._

_Right now I cannot tell you about it yet, but I will promise to come back and tell you everything but until then Kaname will take care of you._

_Kaname is my friend so even if you cannot trust vampires, you could trust him even a little bit._

_As for the present box, I heard, that you would be attending soiree, so I sent you a dress. Knowing that you hate dresses you wouldn't have one prepared. I hope you like it._

_~Your brother Ren Chessaria_

You grasped the letter tightly in your hand. Not really sure were you happy or angry.

Sure you were happy for getting letter as proof that your brother is alive but...

when you accepted the soiree invitation you had forgotten, that in those kind of gatherings you need to wear dress...

and that's not all, because the dress your brother sent was frilly and it had some ribbons...

You sighed in defeat knowing, that you would have to wear this thing as you didn't have other dresses and you could not abandon this frilly dress, because it was something your brother gave to you and surely your brother knew this when he was choosing it.

Thinking about your brother in some frilly clothing shop made you laugh.

Now you took the dress out of the box and inspected it closely, the dress was made from pure white silk and was semi long with frills at the hem and there was silver velvet ribbon going from the front to back, so that it would be tied behind your neck, holding up the dress as it didn't have sleeves in it.

Instead there were long separated sleeves made from light silver silk and at the ends and start there were some white frills. Same went with the long over knee socks as they were light silver coloured and had white frills at the upper part of them. Along with those there was white rose hair accessory.

You didn't like frilly dresses or dresses but this one you could approve somehow and wear.

For a while you wondered what was missing and then you remembered the white shoes you had gotten as birthday present from your brother some years ago and back then they were too big.

You took your whole closet upside down before you found them. They were white and had some heel along with white silk strings crossing your lower legs and had little white roses.

Now that you tried them on they fitted perfectly, so you decided to use those along with the dress.

You didn't have to do much for your hair. Normally you had most of your hair tied up on ponytail and the sides were free, so this time you let all of your hair down and as it was naturally curly you didn't have to do more than comb it clean.

Soon you noticed, that it was time for the soiree, so you walked out of your dorm without being seen. Luckily there wasn't full moon on the sky.

Now thinking about it you didn't really know what the soiree was for, because you haven't looked at the invitation, which that blonde vampire gave to you. Only thing you knew was that it would be inside moon dorm grounds as vampires weren't allowed elsewhere.

Soon you were at the night dormity but you didn't walk inside the garden where other vampires were, instead you went to search for Kaname, because you had some things to ask from him.

{Yuuki's pov}

You wanted to know why ichijo and shiki had been there hunting down that vampire, also you wanted to know more about vampires, so you had decided to head to moon dormity and Zero had tagged along even though you said, that you would be fine just by yourself but he didn't seem to believe this.

As you two walked closer the Moon dormity the atmosphere seemed to change. Maybe because it was night you thought but felt chills creeping up to your spine. Noticing vampire presences coming closer you and Zero pulled out your weapons but it was just Kain and Aido, though you had your guard up for Aido as he had bitten you before.

''Did you come out to welcome us... Vampires?'' Zero asked clearly annoyed.

''Yeah...only because ichijo asked us to.'' Aido said seeming annoyed as Zero was.

'' He told us to guard you guys so that our guys don't mess with you. Unfortunately, tonight...almost all of the night class students are here on the moon dorm grounds.'' Kain explained and started heading to the garden with zero and you following after him and Aido followed after you.

You could feel night class students piercing glared directed to you two but they didn't do anything other than glare. Must be because of those two you thought. They weren't in their uniforms either. Most of them were wearing clothes suited for some kind of party, which made you wonder what was going on here but your question was soon answered as ichijo approached you two happily.

'' Welcome Yuki and Kiryu! Tonight is my birthday party ! Please enjoy yourselves !'' Ichijo said with wide smile and seemed have world of his own, because of that cheerful attitude he has, unlike other vampires here but soon his face changed to serious expression as you asked about the incident today and he began telling you about it and about level E vampires.

Zero knew this already as he was son of vampire hunter family.

'' There was report that a Level E vampire would appear in town today. Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down under my orders.'' Kaname explained as he entered the garden surprising you and vampires around. From their comments it seemed that he doesn't usually attend parties like this but what caught your attention most were the people following him.

On his right was female vampire with pale skin and pale violet hair that matches her pale violet eyes. Her bangs stop just above her eyebrows and are short in length. Her height is average.

While on Kaname's left was that same girl you had seen in the moon dormity before but this time she was wearing dress, which matched her appearance well and unlike before her crimson red hair was down, making you notice how long it really was.

While being in garden full of vampires you couldn't help but notice, that there was something different about her compared to the vampires here.

{Rosa's pov}

You had followed after kaname to the garden where Ichijo's birthday party was held after you had asked the questions, which you wanted to be answered. It seemed that Kaname was still in connection to your brother.

It was little uncomfortable for you to be in place full of vampires so you stayed behind Kaname but as he spoke you began to wonder who he was talking to and that's when you saw Yuuki and Zero.

How come they are everywhere lately? You wondered by yourself but were soon distracted as certain blonde vampire approached you.

'' You look beautiful.'' Aido praised.

'' Thank you.'' You commented back not very cheerfully.

'' But there's something I have been wondering for a while. Why do you have disguise and what is your connection to Kaname ?'' Aido asked with serious look on his face.

'' Why would I need to tell you ? '' You asked with slight smile making Aido little annoyed but he kept his composure well.

'' Vampires nor Humans rules doesn't apply to me, too bad...'' You said and walked off. You weren't really one of those who enjoyed such parties but you had attended it like you were requested to.

'' So we meet again.'' You heard someone say and turned your head to the direction of voice.

~Tyragosa


	11. Cursed Blood

Firstly I have to thank** Aubrey09** and **ReaderWorm101 **for being first two to review my story as I am just, new no name author here. (I give you two some mint chocolate if you want ! :D)

And secondly **I thank all those who are reading my story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just wrote stories for my own boredom, so when people started sending me messages (in quizilla) and reviews here, it really makes me happy after boring school day and also motivates me to keep writing. ^^

**So Review are more than welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**11. Cursed blood**

'' So we meet again.'' You heard someone say and turned your head to the direction of voice. You didn't see who it was because he was under tree's shadow and it was night but you could feel his presence, which belonged to vampire. Not very high class one but it wasn't Level E either, just common vampire.

'' Who are you and what are you doing here ?'' You asked, judging by his voice that he was older than night class students and he didn't seem like teacher either.

'' Oh... I have my ways... and come on _You_ out of anyone should know the answer to that question.'' He said in creepy voice with his eyes glowing red out of hunger in the dark. He was approaching you slowly and the look in his eyes made you sure of what he was here for.

'' I hunger for your blood...'' was all he got to say before you quickly pulled out your gun and shot him straight to his heart, making him turn into pile of dust on the ground.

'' _May you rest in peace, pitiful sacrifice lamb of our ancestors.'' _You whispered into the dark night looking at the pile of dust, which wind blew away with itself.

One of the many reasons why you had become vampire hunter in past was to end the suffering of those, that were victims of your cruel ancestors. Sure you didn't like vampires either all too much but you couldn't leave things as they were back then. Now most of victims had died, so it was more calm than before and you didn't need the title of vampire hunter anymore, you only borrowed it for a little while back then.

Werewolves were rarely cruel or hostile towards humans but vampires were other thing altogether. Their hatred toward vampires was large and when they found out, what kind of effect their blood would have in them, they used it as their advantage and did something cruel of which effect was still seen even in present days.

Giving their blood to vampires as to lure them in and later it leaded into chaos. _Werewolves blood was like poison_, it would kill human immediately if they drank it and it was nearly same to vampires, only killing them a little slower but instead of humans they couldn't control themselves, because the werewolves blood to them tasted really delicious as it was pure without anything other mixed in it and only little of the blood would make them crazy making them want more of it, which in the end killed them.

No matter how strong the vampire was, even purebloods would slowly become insane and in the end going mad or if they had drank it too much they would die.

This being one of the reasons why there was only handful of purebloods left as they enjoyed the taste of werewolves blood without knowing, that they would dug their own graves by doing so.

In present days most of vampires knew this, only those that were still crazed by the effect of blood wanted more, other vampires wouldn't dare to do so and tried to stay away from werewolves, knowing that they wouldn't be able to control the urge to drink their blood if they smelt it.

Sometimes you wondered if this was the reason for what happened seven years ago but you wouldn't blame anyone as you didn't know what really happened. Only thing you could do right now was wait for your brother to come back and tell you what really happened.

After all he out of all people could never leave you alone, because of the _connection between you two and the vow_, that was made when you both were young.

[Zero's pov]

You were running away from the garden, where the vampire's soiree was being held as you were both disgusted and tempted by the smell of blood floating on the air, because of shiki who '' accidentally '' cut small wound on ichijo's finger, making it bleed and as blood tablets weren't working on you, you were incredibly hungry by now but you still tried to keep your usual self, not wanting to accept the fact of what you were slowly changing into.

You were tired from running as your neck hurt both because of the seal and hunger, so you fell down, keeping your face up somehow with your hand's support which was on some fence and now that you looked around you, you realized that you had ended up near the pool in night campus.

'' _Oh the wildflowers that bloomed, ah, please tell me_~ ''

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted as you heard faint voice singing somewhere and started listening to it.

'' _Why do people fight, hurting one another?_~ ''

'' _Oh the flower blooming nobly, what can you see from there?_~ ''

The singer's voice was beautiful but the way how she sang it made it sound sorrowful but it calmed you down for some reason.

_'' Why can't people forgive one another?~ ''_

After while listening you were able to direct where the voice came from and as your bloodlust had calmed down a little, you walked closer to the singing voice.

_'' You're all alone now~ ''_

_'' In front of me, you trembled faintly without saying a thing~ ''_

_'' what are you thinking about?~ ''_

As you came closer to the singer you were surprised to find the same girl who some time ago had stood next to kaname and the same girl Yuki had mentioned twice before.

Back then you would have surely pulled out your gun to point it at her head like you did to Kaname today but right now something stopped you from doing that and instead you just listened looking at the girl who sang sorrowfully and who the faint moonlight seemed to illuminate. There was something different in her...

''_ For my nameless friends, I'll sing the proof of that you lived_~ ''

[Yuuki's pov]

You ran after Zero when you noticed that he was gone. Wondering where he disappeared to and were worried about if something happened as you two were inside moon dorm's grounds.

For a while you didn't see the silver haired boy anywhere but after while you noticed blood tablets at the ground and followed the trail those made.

Only to see the crimson haired girl singing in beautiful voice and Zero looking at her quietly but as you approached the two you didn't look at the ground and stepped on loose branch, which made that '' crack '' sound as it snapped in half.

No you weren't that heavy, just that the branch had been lying at the ground for quite a long time and had started to rot, making it easy to break in half.

The sound surprised both Zero and the crimson haired girl along with you and before you were able to say anything the crimson haired girl ran off, leaving you and Zero there but for a second, you think that you saw her little frightened for some reason.

'' Yuuki ?'' Zero asked being a little confused at her sudden appearance

'' Yeah it's me but what are you doing here in middle of woods ?'' You asked while picking up the blood tablets, that were everywhere and Zero followed after you quietly as you two walked out of the woods back to the pool where you had been earlier. He had ignored your question but Just as he was about say something he began coughing a lot and fell on his knees. You ran to him yelling worriedly what was wrong and as you came near him he gripped your shoulders hard to keep himself from falling to ground, panting heavily and his eyes changing from silver to red along with that ominous red glow.

You couldn't help but blush as zero came closer you and began licking your neck as preparing it for him to bite but before he was able to bite you, you threw yourself from the corner of pool to the cold water filled pool, which surprised Zero and as you two got up from underwater, loud gun voice could be heard and you stood there shocked as zero held his hand up to his shoulder, that was bleeding badly.

[Rosa's pov]

You wandered in the woods, being angry to yourself that you had lost yourself in your own emotions and didn't even notice those two being there but flinched as you heard gunshot being fired and not in that long distance from you and that gun sound was really familiar for your ears.

'' _Shit... That's Yagari's gun ''_ You thought and ran to the direction, from where you had heard the gun being fired.

~Tyragosa

* * *

><p>Rosa is singing the song <strong>Euterpe<strong>, that I just fell in love with as I watched first episode of Guilty crown ^^

I Hope you liked this chapter~


	12. Connections

Firstly thanks For reviewing **ReaderWorm101 **and the answer for your questions is simply, that I just wrote it like that without really thinking how I am writing :D I never really make any bases or anything, when I write the ideas just pop up and there it goes, lol~

And secondly **I thank all those who are reading my story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. **So Review are more than welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**12. Connections**

'' _Shit... That's Yagari's gun ''_ You thought and ran to the direction, from where you had heard the gun being fired.

Only to find the other of Kiryu twins holding his bleeding shoulder, Yuki next to him as they both were inside the cold water filled pool for some unknown reason and Yagari was pointing his gun to the silver haired boy's face but Yuki moved in between the gun and Zero as to protect him. Zero pushed her away saying that it would be okay, what it really wasn't as Yagari was about to pull the trigger when you interrupted.

'' Now, now... Don't do anything you would regret later on, Yagari.'' You spoke calmly as if nothing was going on and your sudden appearance surprised both Zero and Yuki. Yagari wasn't all that surprised knowing that you would be somewhere in this academy from your previous conversation, if you could call that one.

'' This does not concern you, so don't stop me. '' Yagari answered without bothering to look at your direction, which seemed to make Zero even more confused about you.

'' Who said that I would be stopping you ? Sure go ahead and shoot,_ that's if you want to anger certain pureblood._'' You answered to him, with mysterious cheshire cat like grin and this comment made Yagari look at you, confused as he raised his other eyebrow.

'' So you who were once known as _Crimson Slayer_ is siding with vampires now ?'' He asked in disbelief.

Him pointing out your old nickname was unnecessary in front of Zero and Yuki.

As for the Nickname _Crimson Slayer_, it's something you got back in your vampire hunter times. Back then you were known among vampires and vampire hunters as you were young but had hunted down hundreds of vampires, so within time people and vampires began calling you that.

You weren't really sure did the Crimson part come from your hair which looked almost crimson coloured or did it come from the blood you had spilled... well either way, you didn't really care.

If you hadn't abandoned that position then you would probably be the top vampire hunter now instead of Yagari but you didn't envy him at all for that title, more like you were glad that you got yourself out from there.

Soon you snapped out of your thoughts as you saw other curiously looking at you, like they were waiting some kind of answer, so you decided to give them one, '' Of course not. Why would I ?''

'' True. If you did, this world would have gone upside down already.'' Yagari stated and you couldn't help but laugh.

'' um... who are you ?'' Yuki finally decided to ask as she and Zero had gotten out of the pool. Her question seemed to be directed more for Yagari than you, so you decided to stay silent and watch. Not really wanting to introduce yourself either as it would destroy the whole plot behind your hiding.

''I'm Toga Yagari, zero's former master and vampire hunter.'' Toga Yagari just plainly introduced himself in bored tone and confirmed this from zero, who agreed.

Then Headmaster cross came running to us panicking and yelling something like that he didn't like vampire hunters as they took things too far when he noticed that Zero was bleeding and badly, now that you looked at him. Headmaster Cross led those two toward the dormity and glanced back at you but you just nodded at him as to show that you were fire and would take care of this. Soon they were gone so you turned back to Yagari who was smoking in silence and looking at the blood trails next to the pool.

'' That's your own fault you know... and if it makes you so sad then don't shoot at your former disciple.'' You said looking at him.

Even though Yagari told you in past that he got some brat to teach, he never mentioned his name, so until now you didn't know that his student had been one of the kiryu twins or you didn't directly know it now either but you just assumed as earlier he introduced himself as Zero's former master.

'' Shut up, you're a brat too.'' He said and you couldn't help but to smile at him for being so stubborn. You had known him for some years as you two sometimes worked together and came to know, that even if he looked like bad ass guy who didn't care about anything, he liked his student and cared for the people around him. So even if he did shoot him like that, he did it with a reason and he wasn't about to kill him but you didn't question him. His ways of dealing with things had always been strange, so you didn't bother to ask about them.

Then you saw the crescent moon, which reminded you of the past making you say something you weren't planning on saying '' Yeah, Sinful one at that, because I-'' You said letting your emotions nearly take over again but luckily you were silenced as Yagari moved his hand over your mouth not wanting to hear more. He knew what you were about to say and he knew what you had done along with who you were.

''Don't say more, it's not your fault.'' He said trying to calm you.

Looking at this scene one who didn't know better would think that you were lovers but that wasn't it. Your relationship with him was more of good friend's or brother's in human terms. Or at least that's what you thought all this time, because you didn't really know what real human siblings without having to marry each other felt.

For werewolves it was same as for pureblood vampires, if they had siblings they would become lovers without any unnecessary questions. Though there had been those cases where werewolf had secret love with human or vampire but rarely that leaded into anything, because vampires would become prisoners of their blood within time and humans had short lives.

When you were small that promise was made between you and Ren. You didn't really mind as you never really had fallen in love with anyone, so you didn't know that kind of feeling either but what you did know was that you didn't love your brother much as wanting to marry him. You didn't know what Ren thought of this or what kind of way he loved you as you never dared to ask.

'' Well... I have to go now, that retired twit wanted to talk me about something, see ya.'' Toga Yagari said and walked off, leaving you there as you were deep in your own thoughts.

You tried to remember... You wanted to remember, what you had forgotten. You always had this feeling that there was something more, which you had forgotten than just that incident six year ago and the feeling that something happened because of you, the feeling of guilt lingered even without memories... what really happened ? You asked from yourself and that's when you saw someone, whom you didn't remember meeting before.

His hair was curly and brown or at least you thought so and his eyes were glowing red but there was something weird in them...

'' _Kill me ? You cannot. '' The mysterious man said with eerie laugh. _

But before you saw anything other your vision started to fade and you could see the ground oddly coming closer.

[Unknown pov]

You were walking around until you heard sound of something falling into water, so you decided to go look what happened and as you came closer to the pool you saw the familiar crimson coloured hair floating on the water's surface.

Remembering Kaname's words and knowing that no one else but she had that crimson coloured hair, you dived to the pool in order to get her out of there, because that way she would drown and she seemed to be unconscious as you pulled her up.

''Hey... are you okay ? '' You asked as you got her out of the water but no answer was heard.

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	13. Fragment of memories

Firstly, ReaderWorm101 - Too bad, wrong guess but that was good try =) If I didn't need certain maroon haired boy for this, then it surely would have been Aido saving her. Though now if I think it, Aido wouldn't have been all so calm about that situation :P

Also for some reason I like to end my stories in Cliffies (is that even word ? lol :D) as they keep the readers interested in the story and give me options and time to think how I would continue the story. Yesterday I got good idea, though I won't tell about it, read and see~ Btw thanks from your review ^^

And secondly **I thank all those who are reading my story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. **So Review are more than welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**13. Fragment of memories**

You slowly opened your eyes to see unfamiliar room. It reminded you of Kaname's room, where you had fallen asleep week ago or had it been month already ? You didn't really keep track on the time, so you couldn't say but you knew without being told that you were in Moon dormity for some reason.

You tried to get up from the huge soft bed but failed miserably as you fell back when you felt sharp pain on your head. Because you fell back to the bed, light '' thump '' sound could be heard, which made someone enter the room but you were too consecrated on the pain you felt on your head, so you didn't notice this.

'' Are you okay now ? '' You hear familiar friendly voice ask, making you open your eyes but for your own and their shock you backed away almost instinctively and fell from the bed.

'' ow... shit.'' Was all you could say, because you hit your already hurting head to the floor and noticed that little bit of your skin was cut when you tried to get hold of something, so that you wouldn't fall down from the bed.

'' You don't have to get that fright-'' Ichijo was about to say in his usual cheerful manner but stopped as he smelt the scent of blood . His eyes changing to the vampire's usual red glowing ones, showing that he was tempted by the smell and as Ichijo realized this, he placed his hand over his nose but that didn't seem to help much.

'' ...Ichijo get out for a while. '' Said the vampire behind Ichijo. You had seen him before when Ichijo handed you invitation for the soiree but you never knew his name. His curly maroon coloured hair, that reached little over his ears and his deep eyes with only slight hint of blue along with his pale skin made him look gorgeous, now that you examined him.

Ichijo gave his friend confused look but left the room without saying a word. Himself knowing that he could not take the smell of your blood for longer as it had very delicious scent to him.

The maroon haired vampire walked closer to you and held your hand up so that he could see the wound, where you were bleeding from and just as he was about to lick the blood off, you pulled your hand away in fright and shouted, '' Don't !'' Because you have seen what happened to vampires who had tasted werewolves blood and you definitely didn't want to get more people crazed by it.

'' Don't worry, your blood does not affect me. '' He said, doing the same thing all over again and before you were able to catch on what he said, he licked off the blood and placed bandage on your wound.

At first you were shocked for two reasons; He had _licked_ the blood off from your hand and the werewolves blood did not affect him ? What the hell, was that even possible ? While thinking this you said something that you couldn't quite understand.

'' _They're really alike ''_

...What did I just say ? Was all you could think currently. Today you have been weird, doing things or saying them out of instinct but if you thought about it now, the person who you saw yesterday in some fragment of your memories was similar to this vampire, whose name you didn't know. Was that why you backed away ? You wondered looking at the maroon haired vampire's back as he had walked to the door to get Ichijo.

Who was that person you saw back then ? Somehow you felt like he was very important person but also very frightening vampire. Soon unanswered questions were filling your head and luckily Ichijo interrupted your thoughts so that you wouldn't get stressed out by thinking about them.

'' Good the smell of blood is nearly gone... So, Rosa why were you drowning in the pool last night ? Surely you would not think of committing suicide. '' Ichijo asked directing the question to you.

'' Huh... Drowning in the pool ?'' Was all you could say as you didn't quite get what he meant with that question of his.

'' Senri found you drowning in the pool last night. You should thank him, because if he had not saved you, then you would probably have died. '' Ichijo explained making your eyes widen out of shock. You remembered seeing the ground coming strangely closer, like you were falling but seems like you lost your consciousness too and fell into the pool.

'' Uh...I see...Thank you.'' You awkwardly thanked the maroon haired boy, whose name supposedly was Senri and he merely nodded.

'' What happened ?'' Ichijo kept pestering you with questions, so you just answered what you remembered.

'' I was... trying to remember...my past and after that... I only remember sharp pain on my head and seeing the ground coming strangely closer. '' You answered honestly.

'' You cannot remember your past ? '' Ichijo asked.

'' Yeah...earliest memories that I can remember are from 7 year ago.'' You said thinking back to the incident, which made your head hurt again and the two vampires noticed this.

'' I see. Feel free to rest here. We have to go to class now, so if you excuse us.'' Ichijo said being back to his friendly manner as earlier he had that serious look in his eyes.

'' Wait !'' You shouted as you saw them leaving and could feel your cheeks becoming hotter as you were embarrassed for shouting out so loud without thinking, '' What is your name ?'' you continued asking your question, that was directed to the maroon haired vampire.

He looked surprised at your sudden question but you think that you saw him smiling slightly as he answered to your question.

'' Shiki Senri '' The maroon haired vampire answered before shutting the door and leaving from your sight.

'' I will remember that. '' You whispered to the empty room before falling asleep.

[Classroom's pov]

''Kaname '' Ichijo called as he saw the pureblood reading some book near wall but as he heard his name, he raised his look out from the book to Ichijo.

'' What is it Ichijo ? '' He asked from the blonde vampire. Ichijo approached the pureblood and made sure that anyone wasn't eavesdropping their conversation and then began talking, '' It's about Rosa. ''

'' What about her ? '' Kaname asked now closing his book to listen what Ichijo had to say and knowing from his tone of voice that it was something important.

''...She fell unconscious trying to remember something of her past last night and if Senri had not been watching her she would have drowned.'' Ichijo said in quiet voice.

Kaname was hard to read but Ichijo had known him for long, so he noticed the slight shock shown on his face, that the pureblood vampire quickly erased. Because Kaname didn't say anything back as he was deep in his thoughts Ichijo went to sit on his seat but occasionally he glanced back to the pureblood worriedly. He knew that Rosa was someone important to kaname like Yuki but in different way.

Then everyone quieted down as Yagari entered the classroom holding thick book on his shoulder and for once he was dressed in something other than his leather cape and cowboy hat. He actually looked more like teacher wearing some kind of suit even though it was little messily on him.

''I'm Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for this ethics class. Nice to meet you, vampires...'' He greeted the vampires or currently his students with amused smirk.

'' Yagari ? He has the same name as the man who's the No. 1 vampire hunter right now...'' Vampire with light orange hair on pigtails stated.

'' So those two shots last night were because of you... '' Aido murmured

'' I only remember firing one but Relax. Today I am official teacher with a teaching certificate.'' Yagari said.

'' I heard that you were somewhere far away but you've returned ? You've come back to check out the night class? Or is there a vampire among us who you want to kill... teacher ?'' Kaname asked with his eyes still in book.

'' Hello, Kaname Kuran. Unfortunately my execution list is empty now but if you fall asleep because my lecture is boring, I can add you to the list, you know ?'' Yagari answered back with smirk and everyone in the class room could feel the hostility between those two, though no vampire liked to be taught by person who had killed many of their own kind.

'' I'll be careful...teacher.'' Kaname said back with slight laugh, closing the book in his hands and moving to his seat.

[Later at the same night]

Kaname hugged the girl who was desperately trying to hide what she had done but Kaname already knew and Yuki too knew that he knew. Letting go of her she wished him goodnight and walked off without any unnecessary words, because right now she was only thinking about helping zero, no matter what she had to do.

As Yuki walked away there was another one who came in view, Toga Yagari.

'' The pureblood vampire holds her so gently in his arms... I don't give a damn why you treat that girl differently but of course you realize what she has done. You must be seething with rage, right ?'' The vampire hunter said with smirk while leaning against thick tree and smoking.

'' Yet you won't do anything like a proper honor student. Why is that? Why won't you tear zero to shreds ?'' He continued angering the pureblood and suddenly felt the wind pierce his skin slightly as the pureblood vampire turned around with eerie look on his face and said, '' It's so that I won't lose my girl.'' Kaname said and was about to walk off but was stopped when Yagari shouted, '' Then what about Rosa, you know what you kuran's did to her, because of you she is suffering !'' This made Kaname turn around and this time he glared as he said his last words before leaving, '' Don't put me in same category as _him_.''

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	14. Confusion

Sorry for the long wait ! I was quite busy with exams and halloween stuff but now that they're over I can write like before again, wohoo~

This is quite filler like chapter but oh well, next one will be better, I promise !

Also thanks ReaderWorm101 for your review ^^

And secondly **I thank all those who are reading my story **^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. **So Review are more than welcome **! ( ^ ^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**14. Confusion**

Yesterday you had gone back to the sun dormity before Night classes ended, so you didn't get to see any of them. The words, that the maroon haired vampire said were bothering you or as you now knew his name, Shiki Senri.

_'' Don't worry, your blood does not affect me. ''_

You couldn't help but to worry about him, after all he drank _your_ blood, _ the poisonous werewolves blood_. From what you had heard, there had been only one vampire who wasn't affected by werewolves blood, though for some reason you didn't remember that vampire's name but you surely knew it or had heard it somewhere before. And there's no way for that maroon haired vampire to be related to that vampire, now is it ?

You were going crazy by thinking this all and the only way to get answers for this was to ask but from who ? That Senri Shiki named vampire didn't seem all that happy to explain things to you and you didn't want to get more involved with vampires either.

You could not understand why your brother was involving you with Kaname Kuran either... like they both were hiding something from you and this was not the first time for you to feel like this.

You were lying on the bed in your dorm room, even though officially you should be attending morning classes right now but unlike Yuki, you didn't need to. You weren't real adopted daughter of Kaien Cross, thus you didn't really need to listen his complains about you not attending the classes. Mornings were annoying in your option and you didn't like sun either. And what's more, your ears started hurting by listening that annoying lecture early in the morning.

Suddenly you felt déjà vu as the loud gunshot was heard in the sun dorm, which was supposed to be empty at this time of morning but for some reason it wasn't. As for why you felt the déjà vu feeling, it was because of the gunshot A-G-A-I-N. If one can be sarcastic in her mind then you were and you were starting to get annoyed by now. You were never friend of loud noises.

Either way you brushed off your sarcastic thoughts and headed to the direction of gunshot's noise, knowing that you would probably see Yagari and Zero as there wasn't any other ''vampires'' in sun dormity along with he fact that Yagari didn't shoot at humans and night class students were sleeping at this time of morning. While running you also decided to ask from Yagari about the vampire whose name you couldn't remember and about Senri Shiki's background. You knew that Senri Shiki was into model work but that was like all you knew about him.

After going down the stairs and turning left you reached to the corridor where you saw one dorm room open and entered that room only to see interesting scene. Yagari was pointing Zero's own gun to his head. It would be quite ironic to be killed by his own gun, now wouldn't it ? You though and giggled a little, which made Yagari and Zero notice you. You didn't have your disguise on, so Zero seemed to be quite confused why would you be here but he stayed silent.

'' What's so funny ? '' Yagari asked in stern voice, still the gun up to his student's head.

'' I just thought that it would be Ironic if vampire hunter was killed by his own gun.'' You said with amused smile but it faltered soon as you added the last part, '' Though... I won't let you kill him, just yet...'' That was all you got to say until Yuki came inside the room with shock written all over her face. She didn't notice you and yelled Zero to stop, which made Zero to grip his own gun, so that the bullet fired from it didn't hit him.

Seeing this Yagari got pissed by his action and looked angry but you could notice the fain sign of relief on his face as he started to rant about how Zero vowed to not make him regret for losing his eye and how he wanted to kill Zero here right now but the last words what Yagari said were not cruel, instead they showed how much he really cared for his student, even if he said them in that same stern voice.

Yuki didn't get this but Zero seemed to, as he just sat there quietly looking at the ground with sorrowful face. While Yagari walked to Yuki and explained, that he was never planning on killing Zero. Even though he didn't say this straight but one could understand, that it was what he meant at least.

You had been completely forgotten by the overwhelming atmosphere but that didn't matter and you just observed. After Yagari told those two what he wanted, he walked off and you followed after him as you had still not asked your questions.

At the sun dorm's gate he stopped and turned to you. He had noticed you following him long time ago but was probably getting away from listeners.

'' I heard from that retired twit that you collapsed, are you ok ? '' Yagari asked as he turned around to look at you.

'' Yeah I' am okay now but putting that aside I followed after you, because I have something to ask. '' You began telling him, '' For some reason I cannot remember, what was the name of that vampire who could freely drink werewolves blood, so can you tell me ? '' You continued your question. Yagari's eyes widened in shock as if it was something, that you could not be asking, but if it was then you couldn't wonder but why ?

'' Why are you asking this ?'' Yagari asked, trying to look calm but you could see, that he was hiding something from you. _Why him too ?_

'' I don't really know... just that I have feeling that there is something important in it.'' You answered honestly, inspecting the vampire hunter's face sharply. His shock seemed to lessen and he just nodded but he never gave you the answer, which you were waiting for, instead he answered something, that made you puzzled.

'' I don't know what you remembered but don't try to find out more, it will do you no good... '' Toga Yagari said and walked off.

He definitely knew something, that you did not...but you didn't run after him for some reason. Something told you not to...

[Yagari's pov]

That was close one. She's sharp kid but it's best that she doesn't remember. For her own and our sake... No one want's to see_ The Red Moon_ ever again.

I can only hope, that she will take my advice seriously...

[Back to Rosa's pov]

You wandered back to the Sun Dorm, not really minding were you seen or not as you were too deep in your thoughts. Your head was filling with way too many questions, that were always avoided some way or another by your brother, Kaname Kuran and now Toga Yagari too !

Then you stopped as you felt something cold and hard pressed on the back of your head and heard voice that belonged to guy saying, '' What are you doing here ?'' You didn't turn, instead you just slapped yourself making the silver haired boy behind you confused but he didn't lower his gun.

'' Why me ? '' You wondered a loud and turned to look at the boy with your face showing that you were really annoyed.

'' You know... right now I don't feel like dealing with you, ok ?'' You said with kind smile but still he could not let you move.

'' Say... What do you think I am ? '' You asked looking at the silver haired boy, who looked even more confused by your question.

'' Vampire ? '' He stated, not really sure himself either and by hearing this you let out a sigh.

'' I can't believe you... You're more of bloodsucker than I would never be. '' You stated out, shocking the vampire hunter in front of you and you took this chance to pass him and climber up the stairs, arriving to your dorm room. As you were inside, you collapsed on the bed, too tired and soon fell asleep. Not really noticing, what you had just revealed to that silver haired boy.

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	15. The Red Eye

ReaderWorm101 - You don't need to worry about such things, After all you have reviewed like all chapters after you found my story, so I thank you from that :) And I will keep writing long as I know that people are reading this, so no one needs to force their thoughts into text for me to keep writing :P

Though I do enjoy reading them ^^

Secondly **I thank all those who are reading my story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. So **Review are more than welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**15. The red eye**

_The little girl ran and ran in the dark forest. She didn't stop to catch her breath, she couldn't, no matter how it hurt to breathe or how much her bleeding wounds ached._

_Something was chasing after her with high speed and that something cornered the little girl on dead end as she was standing at the end of cliff._

_The little girl panicked as that something came closer to her, with it's sharp fangs and blood red eyes, it was a vampire._

'' _Why are you running away ? You're my adorable daughter, so let me drink your delicious blood. '' The eerie vampire whispered to the little girl's ear and she cried, scared by the vampire in front of her._

_As the vampire was about to sink his fangs on her pale neck to taste her delicious fresh blood, the little girl did the unexpected and jumped off from the cliff..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

'' _Rosa you must escape ! '' Yelled the strangely familiar woman's voice._

Your eyes shot open and you nearly fell from your bed as you woke up heavily panting from your nightmare. It had been long time since you last saw one, so you thought that they had already ended but seems like they haven't.

Also unlike the previsions nightmares this one felt way too real compared to them...

You could not sleep anymore, so you picked up your coat and pulled it on, while walking outside from the dorm. Your hands were shaking so you put them inside the coat's pockets to hide this, if you for some reason were seen by someone.

The cold night air made you feel relieved but you still could not forget the nightmare, that you had just seen and the pitch black night wasn't helping much as there wasn't moon lighting it. You could not relax either as the dark forest around the sun dormity was very similar to the forest in your nightmare and standing still was making you restless, so you decided to run somewhere.

Normally when you saw nightmare, you ran directly to where your brother was but right now he wasn't here, so who would you go to now ?

After while running you found yourself in front of night dormity for some reason. Had you ran here out of whim ? You wondered while looking at the moon dorm.

It was true, that Kaname asked you to depend on him when needed but surely you weren't stupid enought to cling onto him after seeing one freaky nightmare, now were you ? Thinking this you turned around and began walking back while cursing yourself in your head for nearly doing something really humiliating.

While walking back you listened every sound around you really closely and were ready to pull out your gun, that was still hanging on the chain around your thigh like you always kept it in case, if you came to need it.

You may seem like total scaredy cat but who wouldn't be if they didn't remember anything about their childhood and then suddenly saw nightmare like that while being all alone in middle of night. What's more it was really real feeling one and now that you thought about it, wasn't the little girl in that nightmare very similar to you ? Noticing this you began thinking back to the dream as you walked back to the sun dormity.

The little girl had crimson hair like you but her eyes were strange like that eerie vampire you saw once in piece of your memory... and that's when it hit you.

_Wait a second... Wasn't that the same vampire ? But why was he in my memories and chasing me in my dream ? _You thought and were now seriously thinking back to the dream and the things you saw in it. The more you thought about it the more you saw those two vampires as one. Both of them had different coloured eyes like the kid in your dream but her eyes were a little different and Even though someone called your name in that dream, you did not have different coloured eyes like that girl, whose left eye was silver coloured and the other one was crimson like vampires eyes were.

Just when you were in middle of the two dorms in the forest, you jumped as you noticed someone following you and pulled out your gun, raising it to that person's face. Your hands were clearly shaking as you held the gun up and the person in front of you saw this and backed away little.

Seeing him back away, you felt relieved and your legs betrayed you so you fell down on the ground. You panicked but as you saw the person in front of you, it quickly disappeared and was replaced with different and confusing feeling...

'' You...'' The person in front of you was about to say but you cut him off with your question.

'' Do I know you ? No... _Did I know you _? '' You asked while being confused and before you were able to explain what you really meant, you felt your head starting to hurt again and collapsed..._again_.

[Unknown pov]

You were standing close at moon dorm's window as you caught glimpse of crimson hair at the front gate but she didn't come in, instead she turned around and walked away.

Thinking that there was something wrong, you followed after her quietly and she didn't seem to notice you but you could notice that she was deep in her thoughts for some reason.

When you two were in between the two dorms you decided to make your presence known as there wasn't anyone else and approached her but for your surprise, she pulled out her gun and pointed it to your head.

Noticing how scared she was with her hands shaking and all, you decided to back away little and seeing this she seemed to calm down a little. As she fell on the ground you noticed something, which you had not seen on her before... and this one thing made you remember why exactly did you feel like you knew her... More like how could you even forget ?

''You...'' You saying asking but were cut off by her sudden question.

'' Do I know you ? No... _Did I know you _? '' She asked staring at you.

The question surprised you, because it was exactly same as what you had thought when you first met her but you could not understand why back then, though now you did know but she had not yet remembered and before you were able to answer her, she fell unconscious.

It took you while to notice this as you were thinking about what you remembered just now but when you noticed, you couldn't help but to sigh.

'' _Rosa, is this some new habit of yours ?_'' You asked in whisper as you picked her up, knowing that she wouldn't hear it and the last words you thought were...

_Kaname why did you listen him ?_

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	16. Slowly Breaking Seal

**Vampire Knight Fan** - Thanks for your reviews and you don't have to apologize. You pointed out many important facts, that I had not noticed or forgot to correct. ^^ In chap 2 I also noticed the strange change of views but forgot to correct it. Also it is true that writing this story with using '' I '', '' Me, '' My '' and so on instead of '' You '', '' Your '' would be better. I was planning to use the first set first but it's habit of mine to tell things with '' You '' and '' Your '' So it changed to that without me noticing it really :_D I guess that I got caught in my own story without realizing it and kept writing without really looking how I wrote it xD When I have time, I will probably correct them, along with other mistakes.

Criticism is important for one to improve in writing, after all and English is basically just my third language, so there are lot of things I need to learn =)

**I thank all those who are reading my story ^^**

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. So **Review are more than welcome !** ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing .

Now to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**16. Slowly breaking Seal**

Senri Shiki was carrying the young werewolf girl gently in his arms and gazed at her sleepy figure with faint smile. After seeing her crimson right eye, he remembered everything, that had been erased from his memories. He could not even believe that he had forgotten about it all, though under those circumstances he didn't have much of choice. Although he had Kuran blood flowing within his veins, he still couldn't repel against pureblood, even if he was to erase Shiki's memories.

The girl who had transferred into Cross Academy in middle of year and revealed to be one of werewolf clan survivors wasn't actually just any girl around. Well she never was just any girl, because of the werewolf blood but there was more to that...

As Shiki Senri carried Rosa through moon dorm's lounge he received some questioning looks from the other night class students but he ignored them and went straight to his and Takuma Ichijo's room to place her down onto bed as she was still unconscious.

Seeing Senri carrying her, caused a lot of commotion but Kaname calmed the other night class students and followed after Shiki wondering what had happened this time as she seemed to get into trouble a lot lately.

But the look he saw in Shiki's eyes was not what he could have been expecting. Not this soon at least..._He has remembered everything._

''_..._How did you remember ?'' The pureblood asked as Shiki had put Rosa lying on the huge bed.

'' She is starting to awaken... I saw her red right eye...'' Senri answered in his usual manner but inside he was very angry for two reasons. Firstly, couldn't he be the one asking questions if his memories were erased and he just got them back. And secondly, Kaname had used him and Rosa as just mere pawns in order to obliterate _Rido Kuran_, who also was the father of those two.

Yes... Rosa was both werewolf Ren's and Senri Shiki's sister. Child between werewolf and pureblood vampire was supposed to be impossible yet miracle happened during_ the red moon._

Rosa's mother Freya Chessaria was exceptional werewolf in a lot of different ways. She was like human on most parts, so she could not accept the marriage between her and her brother Hisato. Instead she fell in love with pureblood vampire, Rido Kuran and Rido decided to use her, acting like he cared for her even though everyone knows, that the only person who he wanted to be with was his sister, Juri Kuran. Freya came to know this later and decided to kill him by letting his drink her blood but he never died and thus came the legend of one pureblood being able to drink werewolf's blood without dying. That pureblood vampire being of Kuran bloodline.

Freya started losing her mind and slowly dying with Rido devouring her blood but before that Rosa was born and she suffered a lot, because of the two blood's in her and to preserve this, Freya had to seal her vampire self away with her last of powers but everyone knew that the seal would not last long, actually it lasted longer than anyone would have excepted.

_The Red Moon_ was what vampires and werewolves named the war between those two races and like it's name the red moon glowed in it ominous red light during that time as if to warn people what was yet to come later on...

When those two races came to know about Freya's and Rido's child they stopped the war, thinking that it was miracle and sign of the peace between those two races but in reality it was just part of Rido Kuran's schemes.

During same time Rido Kuran also had relationship with Senri's mother, leading to Senri's birth. And later when Rosa was hiding away from Rido within Chessaria family she became close with Shiki but she never knew, that Shiki was actually her brother while Shiki knew this, because he had heard about her from Rido. But when Rosa turned 10, something tragic happened and both of their memories were erased from each other and the one who requested this was _Ren Chessaria, Rosa's other brother._

The reason why their memories were erased or why Kaname had listened for werewolf's request was unknown even to Senri Shiki. And Even though he asked, the pureblood vampire never explained anything.

''I see...'' Kaname answered, deep in his thoughts but then added the last part,'' Even if the seal breaks, her memory doesn't return instantly. Don't tell her anything yet and watch out for her, so that she won't go insane with her vampire self. '' After Kaname said what he wanted to, he left the room. Shiki just stood there annoyed by the pureblood's attitude toward them as he didn't even bother explaining why he did, what he had done seven year ago but Senri wasn't foolish enought to go after Kaname to request for answers.

[ headmaster's office pov]

Knocking was heard at the other side of door and headmaster cross asked the one who knocked to come in, revealing the pureblood.

'' Oh... What brings you here at this time of night ?'' Kaien Cross asked looking at the pureblood who looked somewhat distracted and deep in his thoughts.

'' I have come to request you to transfer Rosa into Night Class.'' The pureblood stated.

'' So it has begun...'' Headmaster Cross muttered by himself in sorrowful tone but then agreed by saying, '' Sure the arrangements will be done right away. She can attend Night classes from tomorrow onwards.'' And after this Kaname just thanked him and left the office deep in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AN~<strong>_

_**In my option it was interesting option to make her share both bloodlines and let her choose what she wants to do along with which one she wants to be with. What do you think about this, Good idea ? Bad idea ? Reviews welcome ! =)**_

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	17. Awakening self

**SolitaryNyght and Otaku-Novelist** - Thanks from your reviews ! It's nice to hear that my idea was not bad, because sometimes giving the main character too much secrets or powers ruins the story though I myself prefer stories with a lot of unexpected secrets instead of the usual school drama or easy plots overall :P So I'm gonna make it complicated either way, no matter who is Rosa going to choose ^^

Secondly** I thank all those who are reading my story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. So **Review are more than welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**17. Awakening self**

Takuma Ichijo tried to talk with the pureblood but Kaname had isolated himself in his room and didn't come open the door, so Takuma didn't have choice but to leave him alone. The reason why he wanted to talk with Kaname was because he wanted to know what yesterday was about and Kaname had been little off lately because of something else too.

Yesterday Takuma had followed after Kaname but he didn't go in the room to see what happened and waited outside instead. After Kaname left, he entered the room only to see Shiki angry, which was rare for him as he didn't normally show all that much facial expressions. Takuma had tried to ask from his roommate what happened and why Rosa was unconscious but Senri didn't seem to notice Ichijo at all and was deep in his thoughts, so Takuma left him alone.

While Ichijo was wandering in the long corridors, the maid came to him carrying long pile of books, magazines and manga along with some papers. She also asked about Kaname's whereabouts as someone had requested urgent permission to enter the academy and since Takuma was the vice president, he agreed to sign the permission or at least he was about to until he saw the name written on paper and his face lost all the faint colours it had in instant.

His grandfather Asato Ichijo was the one asking for permission to enter the academy and he was indeed very fearsome aristocrat vampire along with being one of oldest vampires on the senate, he was also the head of most distinguished clan of aristocrats, so his visit was anything but little friendly visit to see his grandson.

Suddenly Takuma dashed into Aido's and Kain's room yelling about the news that he had just learned and Aido groaned at him for being so energetic during day. And by hearing Takuma's loud statement the other night class students too started to wake up and gathered near Takuma asking was what he had just said true.

[Rosa's pov]

You were woken up by the sudden commotion somewhere close. You rubbed yours sleepy eyes little before opening them and as your eyes were open, for a while you didn't see anything but black as your eyes had not yet adjusted to the dark room.

Not wanting to get up yet you closed your eyes again but they weren't closed for long as you noticed the quiet breathing next to you. Now that your eyes were adjusted to the dark you were surprised to see the maroon haired boy sleeping next to you, which forced you to think back to what happened yesterday.

You remembered wandering around the forest helplessly and being surprised by someone following you, which was revealed to be Senri Shiki. Before blackening out, you had felt like you knew him from somewhere and supposedly he picked you up and carried you to where you were now. The last thing to solve was why was he sleeping next to you.

Looking at the clock on table next to bed, you noticed that it was middle of day now, the usual time for vampires to be sleeping and thinking back to when you were last carried here, you had been in Takuma Ichijo's and Senri Shiki's room. So he probably had just been sleepy and fell asleep as the bed was probably his.

You moved his messy maroon hair a little from his face and couldn't help but smile by looking at his innocent sleeping face. Like this he looked completely harmless and you could nearly forget the fact that he too was a vampire.

Unconsciously you moved your hand to pet his messy maroon hair and as you realized this you took your hand back being embarrassed for doing something like that but the vampire whom you thought to be sleeping opened his light blue eyes and pulled you to him with your hand. But what surprised you most was that he leaned closer to hug you.

For a while you two stayed like that without saying anything. Normally you would have pulled away instantly but somehow it felt nostalgic, so you didn't. As you smelt his scent with your head being at the nape of his neck the strange sensation from yesterday returned again and you felt your throat ache. Unconsciously you leaned even closer to his neck and were about to open your mouth but the room's door was opened and revealed the surprised Takuma Ichijo looking at the scene in front of him, not really sure what he could be thinking about.

'' Um.. Did I possibly interrupt something ?'' Takuma asked little hesitantly.

Hearing his comment you instantly backed away from the maroon haired boy's hold and ran past Takuma with your face red from the embarrassment.

[Room's pov]

'' What does it look like to you ?'' Senri Shiki asked looking at his roommate who seemed little uneasy with Senri's look.

'' I... did ?'' Takuma agreed.

Senri Shiki just sat there completely knowing what Rosa would have done if Takuma didn't interrupt by entering the room and he was also somewhat disappointed for Takuma's interrupting.

Takuma didn't seem to notice her crimson right eye but Senri had noticed it and knew how much her awakening vampire self yearned for blood.

'' So... What was the commotion about ?'' Shiki asked revealing the fact that he had actually been awake longer than Rosa had thought but luckily she wasn't here to hear this.

'' Oh right ! My grandfather is coming !'' Takuma answered remembering why had he came here in the first place.

'' Why now...'' The maroon haired vampire wondered aloud, falling back to his bed as he was still very sleepy.

[Rosa's pov]

You were about to go out from the moon dorm but stopped as the sun hurt both your eyes and skin in contact, which made you close the door. Before you had been completely embarrassed by the scene, so you had not realized your strange behavarior but now you understood that something was wrong, because before you didn't like being in sun because it was annoyingly bright but now it seemed to even hurt you. And the strange ache in your throat was indeed weird.

Lounge where you were was completely empty as the night class students were upstairs discussing about something that had caused the commotion before. The wide glass table in front of you reflected your image and you sighed realizing how in mess your hair was, because you had been sleeping just some minutes ago but what caught your attention was _your right eye...it was red_ ?

Your thoughts returned back to the nightmare you had seen and the reasoning you had made before for the girl being someone else weren't true anymore. But the question was, why is your eye red now ?

Red eyes were usual for vampires but you were werewolf though if you left that fact out and thought about the sun burning your skin, red eye and the ache in your throat then it surely did match for a vampire.

_A vampire...Pureblood...Kuran..._

Those three words were strangely familiar for you along with Senri Shiki and the man in your dream. The connection between them was that they were all vampires but what were you forgetting ?

'' What are you doing here ?'' Your thoughts were interrupted by the blonde aristocrat vampire who made his way toward you.

'' What does it look like I am doing ?'' You asked from him with annoyed tone of voice.

'' Hey what have I done to get you hate me ?'' Aido asked whining.

'' That-'' You were about to answer to him but as he came sitting next to you on the same sofa, he placed his hands on both sides of your face and leaned closer.

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	18. From Black to White

**I thank all those who are reading my story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. So **Review are more than welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**18. From Black to White**

Whatever you were about to say was stopped by Aido's sudden movement as he placed his hands on both sides of your face and leaned closer.

'' S-Stop !'' You stuttered and backed away, which made Aido look confused.

'' What's with you ? I was just looking at your right eye, because I don't remember you having different coloured eyes before. '' Aido explained making you feel embarrassed for misunderstanding the situation completely.

''Oh...yeah I didn't.'' You agreed.

Realizing the blush on your face, Aido wouldn't help but smirk while asking, '' What did you think I would do ?''

'' I thought that you were about to... kiss... me...'' You answered, muttering the last part quietly but no matter how much you hoped that he wouldn't hear, he heard it and burst out laughing.

'' It's not my fault ! You flirt with girls all the time, so it's not unusual for me to understand the situation like that !'' You blamed the blonde vampire who was still laughing but after hearing your comment he suddenly stopped and smiled in a way that told you to run away immediately but before you were able to move, he leaned closer pinning you against the sofa's back and moved close enought to whisper into your ear, '' _You just need to ask and I will gladly kiss you~._ '' He whispered in seductive tone of voice. You flinched by hearing his comment and if he wasn't holding your arms up, you would have definitely pulled out your gun but as he did, it wasn't possible.

Though certain silver haired vampire hunter did and Aido backed away immediately, so that he wouldn't get shot.

'' That scared me !'' Aido whined at the vampire hunter who didn't even seem to notice it because he was glaring at you for some reason.

'' Come, Headmaster wants to see you. '' Zero Kiryu ordered and you obeyed, glad that he got you out from the dangerous situation even if he didn't do it purposely.

'' Thanks...'' You muttered quietly so that he probably didn't even hear it as there was nice distance between you two as you walked.

While walking to the headmaster's office you wondered why had he summoned you there, you didn't remember breaking windows or anything.

Before you two arrived at the headmaster's office, Zero suddenly stopped and turned to you with serious look on his face, '' _Who are you_ ? '' He asked, almost like demanding you to answer.

'' Indeed... That's good question and I too... would like to know answer to it.'' You answered to the silver haired hunter who looked confused by your reply but you had not lied because it was the truth. Day by day things had started to get more confusing.

_Your strange actions, feeling of thirst, the red right eye, nightmares, shattered pieces of memories and the feeling of knowing something were all making you confused._

Ren, Kaname and Toga Yagari knew something you didn't but you weren't told and it annoyed you a lot. What's more, you feel like you should add Senri Shiki to that list too. Thinking about him made your mind wander back to earlier scene, which made you blush...

'' _Huh ? Blush ? For a mere vampire ? No... that's not right... something was off...in many ways...'' _

'' Oh... You're here !'' Headmaster's loud voice made you return to the reality and the white uniform he had in his hands was really distracting.

'' Um... yeah... but what is that thing for ?'' You asked pointing at the white girl's uniform in his hands, '' Don't tell me you have girl's uniform fetish !'' You suddenly shouted to avoid hearing his answer but that didn't help much.

'' Good try but No. It's yours. '' He said offering you the similar uniform you already had in black.

''...Why ?'' You asked even though you had already somewhat seen this coming. You didn't attend day classes like you had been asked to and you already were familiar with some of night class students plus the strange changes in you lately.

''...I placed you in the day class before because the seal you had was still in effect but now that it has been broken... it may be dangerous for you to stay in the day world any longer... I'm sure that you too have realized that you are slowly changing and it's because of the vampire blood you have.'' Kaien Cross slowly explained, which was making you even more confused but you still listened him. '' This is only for your own sake. '' He added.

'' Vampire blood ? Tell me everything you know !'' You demanded.

'' I can't tell you everything because I only know the basics but I can tell you those.'' He began telling you but suddenly his serious face changed into smile, '' But first, change into this !'' He said in cheerful tone while holding up the uniform, which you had not taken before. He if someone was completely able to ruin the tense atmosphere.

You reluctantly took the uniform and excused yourself as you went to the bathroom to change.

Even if you didn't want to admit it, the night class uniform looked better on you. Maybe it was because of the white color that showed your body curves better unlike the black which seems to devour them. White also resembled you of the moon. Though if you could change something, you would change the blood red ribbon into silver,black or dark blue one.

Before you couldn't stand vampires even enought to be in same class building with them but guess time changes everything little by little. Plus now that you thought about it, had you not spent most of your time in the moon dorm anyway ? So the change wasn't all that big. Slowly you decided to accept it.

As you went back to the headmaster's office he seemed to be mumbling something about how well the uniform fitter you but then he stopped as he saw your look, which showed that you wanted him to tell everything he knew. So he began explaining the history which you had forgotten.

'' Seventeen years ago was war between the two clans, vampires and werewolves, that later was named to be war of the red moon or red moon as short. What stopped that was was miracle, birth of child between the two races and that child... it's you. ''

''...Me ?'' You asked in disbelief and he just nodded continuing the story.

'' Your parents are Werewolf Freya Chessaria and Pureblood vampire Rido Kuran. Small child's body couldn't handle both bloods as they are both very powerful bloodlines, so your mother sealed your vampire self away and that seal broke some days ago. Why you don't remember anything about your past is something I do not know.'' Kaien said and one name was stuck in your head, _Rido Kuran._

The one name you had been trying to remember. He was both the vampire in your dream and vampire in the legend of one vampire being able to drink werewolves blood. Then that werewolf was it your mother ?

'' What about Senri Shiki ? '' You suddenly asked remembering his similarity to Rido Kuran and the familiar air around him.

'' Senri Shiki ? I don't know about him. Why you ask ?'' Kaien asked as he was confused for you pointing out one of the night class students.

'' No reason.'' You quickly brushed it off and changed questions, '' So when am I starting classes with _them _?''

'' Originally your classes would have started today but because of unexpected quest, they start later this week and your luggage has been moved into moon dorm while we were talking.'' Headmaster Cross told you, though he was little amused by your remark.

'' I see... Something else to add ?'' You asked, ready to leave as you had much to think.

'' Oh and You don't need to worry about the '' Lina Cross '' just be yourself from now on. '' He added and you just nodded with smile as you left the headmaster's office, being happy to have learned at least something, no matter how little it was.

Zero Kiryu who had been waiting outside headmaster's office glanced at you with confused look as he saw you in night class uniform.

'' _Seems like thing turned the way you said_. '' You whispered as you passed the silver haired vampire hunter, returning to the moon dorm, that from now on would be your dorm too...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~AN~<strong>_

_**Haha, How many actually thought that Aido was about to kiss her :D ? I wasn't planning on ending the earlier chapter like that at first but when I saw the weird misunderstanding I decided to end it like that, so how many got fooled ? Sorry I just had to do it xD**_

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	19. Drops of Blood

**Vampire ****Knight ****Fan** – I'm really, really sorry ! I completely forgot to update as my friend got me stuck with the lord of the ring online :_D and I was kind of busy with other things too. To make up with it I made little longer chapter with unexpected twist xD Though I may have made quite annoying cliff-hanger here :P

**I ****thank ****all ****those ****who ****are ****reading ****my ****story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. So **Reviews ****are ****more ****than ****welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Now to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**19. Drops of blood**

While you had been talking with headmaster, the sun had disappeared behind horizon and sky began to get darker but it wasn't completely dark yet. No stars, no moon just plain grey because of the mist wavering around the campus and night was yet to come.

It felt strange for you to enter the night dorm from the front door as you had never actually walked into the night dormity from it. Sure maybe you had been carried through it but then you had been unconscious.

When you entered the night dorm's main lounge you were surprised to see nearly all night class students there waiting for something but you didn't panic like you could have done before. After all… _now_ _you __were __part __of __them_, no matter how ironic it sounded.

You could see some sigh in relief, after seeing you, which made you wonder who they were waiting. You remembered headmaster telling something about visitor but he never told you who it was and if nearly all night class students were waiting to greet the visitor then their visitor must be quite remarkable person.

Ichijo, who was the first one to understand the situation, approached you with Shiki following after him. Aido didn't as he looked confused by seeing you in night class uniform. While Ichijo and Senri seemed to already know about your transfer to the night class.

'' Your luggage was delivered here earlier and I have been asked to show you the room where you will be staying from now on.'' Ichijo said as he reached you.

'' Ichijo, it's your grandfather, remember? I'll show her the room.'' Shiki stated.

'' Uh… right.'' Ichijo answered with not all that happy face, like he didn't want to meet the visitor, who seemed to be his grandfather.

'' Follow me.'' The maroon haired vampire said and started walking to the other side of room, toward stairs. You followed after him like you were asked to, without unnecessary questions. You wanted to ask about Takuma's grandfather but decided to ask about it later.

After climbing up the stairs you came to long corridor, which you remembered to have seen before. At the end of hall was larger door than in other rooms and you remembered that room belong to Kaname. The room that Shiki led you into was similar to the other rooms where you had been before but it was smaller as this one looked like it was meant only for one person. You judged this by seeing only one of each furniture in room.

Like other rooms there was; huge bed with dark wooden frame and dark red bedclothes, closet and also night table made of the same dark wood and thick curtains that blocked the sunlight, so overall there wasn't much of furniture. Not that it mattered much to you.

All of your luggage had been placed on the bed, which made it easy to notice. You also decided to check later if everything had really been packed in there.

Finally you noticed Senri's stare as you had been too stuck on inspecting the room and because of that you had not noticed that he was looking at you, like he wanted to ask something but didn't.

'' What? Say it already if you have something to say. '' You stated.

''…Are-'' was all Shiki got to say before he was interrupted by the loud voice of certain blonde vampire and no, it wasn't Ichijo. It was Aido…

'' Just what is going on here ! '' Aido yelled as he entered the room.

'' Excuse me?'' You asked, not being really sure what he meant.

'' How come you are suddenly a vampire ? '' He asked, this time clearly stating out what he meant.

'' …Oh that, actually I'm not quite sure either…'' You answered truthfully

'' …You're not sure ? Then were you bitt-'' Aido asked, confused but this time he was cut off by Senri Shiki.

'' No'' The maroon haired vampire stated and his simple statement surprised both you and Aido as neither of you wasn't expecting him to say anything. You were not really sure how much Shiki knew about you but he surely knew something that you didn't. Before you had thought about it too but somehow it was kind of hard ask him about it.

Why ? Well… for starters he is a vampire, though that reasoning was kind of off now that you were something like that too and secondly he is really mysterious with that calm and quiet atmosphere around him, so you didn't really know would he even answer to your question if you asked what he knew about you. Even more mysterious is that he feels very familiar to you, even though you don't remember meeting him before coming to the Cross Academy.

The silence filled whole room as no on spoke a word after Senri's statement and Aido seemed to be deep in his thoughts. That's until Ichijo entered the room wondering why Shiki and Aido had not came back to the lounge yet.

'' Is something wrong ?'' He asked as he peeked inside the room to find all of us standing there without saying a word.

You were first to notice him, so you answered back. '' No, everything's fine.'' To make it believable, you slightly smiled saying this. You didn't lie. Everything was fine, just that the atmosphere had been little strange.

'' That's good then. '' Ichijo answered with his usual smile and now Aido and Shiki were back to this world too.

'' If you're done with talking, can you both come down to the lounge ? Surely Rosa wants to unpack her luggage.'' Ichijo said and the two other vampires just nodded, following after Ichijo.

When both Aido and Ichijo were out of the sight, Shiki glanced at you quickly before he left the room. Leaving you there alone, puzzled by his strange look as he was looking at you before too with that questioning look, which you couldn't understand.

Again your head was filled with hundreds of questions that were left unanswered like always and the air in your room felt stuffed, so you decided to leave the unpacking for later when you felt more like doing it and jumped out of the window as you didn't want to bother the vampires or their visitor with their little meeting. Going through doors was such a hassle. Also weren't windows, doors in a way ? Whatever… You thought as you were greeted by the chilly, yet refreshing night air.

Before you knew it, you realized that you had arrived to the pool while wandering around. It was kind of pretty as the moonlight made the pool water glow in silver but you snapped back to reality as something hard was pressed to the back of your head…

'' How come you always pop out of nowhere ? '' You asked without bothering to look behind you, because the only person who would be pointing his gun on you was, Zero Kiryu.

'' What are you doing here ? '' He asked in bitter tone, which you were already kind of excepting. Now that he knew you were vampire. What he did not know was that in a way you weren't one.

'' Hmm… I wonder~'' You playfully answered, purposely annoying him.

'' No! Zero stop! '' Yuuki yelled as he realized what Zero was doing. Zero grunted in annoyance but lowered the gun like Yuki had asked or ordered him to do and walked off to the direction of moon dormity. Yuki quickly apologized to you as she passed you but after that she hurriedly followed after the boy.

Wondering what was going to happen, you too followed after them, only to find Aido's grandfather at the door.

''Oh…Now this is something I didn't except to see…'' The noble looking man said, noticing you and there was something really creepy in his look.

'' Rosa ? Couldn't you be in your room ? '' Ichijo asked as he was curious who his grandfather was talking to but even more surprised to find you outside

You didn't bother to answer; instead you just walked inside, because for some reason you didn't want to stay near that man any longer. There was something really creepy in him… and that creepy look triggered something in your memory… yeah those were the eyes of vampire who was looking at something like it would be good enough to eat.

You knew that look well from one person in your memory, _your __father, __Rido __Kuran._

The sudden pain on your throat made you suddenly unable to breath, making you fall on the floor in your dorm room. While trying to grasp for the air, you felt enormous hunger, thirst for something that the new nature of you craved greatly…_Hunger __for __Blood__…_

For your luck or misfortune, someone knocked the door and as the person who knocked it didn't hear answer, he entered the room. You couldn't see much, because your vision was blurry and you felt like you were being strangled but you could see someone's figure coming toward you.

In flash of second, you acted as out of instinct, pulling the person closer and as the person fell you moved on top of that person, moving your mouth closer to the person's neck and _biting __it_…_sucking __the __person__'__s __blood_, like child that had not seen food in a long, long time…and in a way that was right…

You didn't understand a thing, what you had just done or who you had done it, the only thing you were thinking about was your hunger and after a while as you slowly got your mind back from your blood crazed instinct. Your eyes went wide realizing _just __who __you __were __on __top __of__…_

* * *

><p>~Tyragosa<p> 


	20. Brother

**Vampire ****Knight ****Fan** – Thanks for your review and no need to apologize ^^ It was good that you reminded me to write, lol.

**ReaderWorm101** – Haha, sorry, sorry. Is this soon enough :P ? Good to see you back reviewing :D

**I ****thank ****all ****those ****who ****are ****reading ****my ****story** ^^

(Of course the original story of Vampire Knight and it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino but Rosa, Ren and chessaria related things are my own creations.)

Originally I just write for my own boredom, so when I get reviews/comments it really makes me happy and motivates me to write more. So **Reviews ****are ****more ****than ****welcome** ! ( ^_^) (Hint Hint)

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be better as certain person will make his appearance ^^

Now to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>~She's wonder for the vampires~<strong>

**20. Brother**

Rosa's eyes widened as she got back to her senses and realized just who she was on top of…

''I-I a-am really, really sorry! I don't know what took over me…'' She quickly got up and apologized to the vampire who was still lying on the ground, because she had drunk quite much of his blood, it wasn't surprising for him to be a little weak right now. Slowly he tried to stand up but failed and faltered against the wall. His maroon hair was covering his face, so Rosa couldn't see his expression and it made her panic even more as she didn't know what he would do. Even if he wanted to kill her now, she couldn't even object as all this was her own fault.

Unknown to Rosa, Senri Shiki was smiling. He was weak from the blood loss but glad that it was him who Rosa had bit, instead of someone else. Slowly he raised his hand to touch the two puncture wounds on his neck while thinking that they would be hard to cover up.

Rosa's vampire self had now completely awakened by drinking the Kuran blood that Senri had some in him and that blood would remind her about the past.

Rosa was still waiting for Senri to say something but he never did. Instead he successfully stood up this time without falling and was about to leave the room but Rosa stopped him.

''W-Wait!'' Rosa stuttered to the vampire but whatever she was about to say quickly disappeared as she saw Senri's face and what surprised her most was the fact that he was…_.Smiling_?

''…Go to sleep now…we'll talk tomorrow…when you understand…'' Senri said weakly and Rosa let him go even though he had said something strange. By sleeping she would understand something? Now that was something which didn't make sense at all.

The taste of Shiki's blood was still lingering in her mouth and made her think back to what happened earlier….she had actually bit him…out of all people…but if she didn't then what would have happened to her? She wondered and thought back to the horrible pain she had felt before attacking Shiki. Now she didn't feel any of it. Was this what it meant to be vampire? Drink blood of the living? Even though the first person she had bit was a vampire too… and the taste of his blood was somehow nostalgic. Yeah… this wasn't the first time for her to bite him. The first was long, long time ago…

Thinking all that she drifted into slumber before even realizing how tired she actually was…

[Shiki's pov]

As you got back to your room, you fell on your bed. Noticing the wounds on your neck Ichijo began asking you many questions but you still felt tired for the blood loss, so you didn't bother to answer him. He noticed your tiredness and stopped asking questions but you could see the worry in his eyes.

''…Don't worry about me…I am ok…compared to her…'' You said, confusing the blonde vampire next to you.

Even though you were tired, you couldn't help but to worry about Rosa. She probably won't remember everything now but the truth will hurt her sooner or later…

[Rosa's Dream]

_In midst of all the flames stood small girl around the age of seven. She had forgotten something in her home and was about to go and get it but instead of the usual town, she witnessed houses filled in blazing flames and the ground was covered with the tempting red liquid. She was scared by the overwhelming red scenery before her but she didn't stop and walked forward, toward the sounds. In midst of the blazing flames and corpses stood one person, whom the little girl knew really well and that person was her brother, Ren. He was strangling someone with his right hand and on his left one was silver blade covered in the same red liquid as what was on the ground._

_The little girl couldn't quite understand what was happening before her but because of the image of her kind brother she walked forward, only to be shocked to see her brother's face, it was everything but kind. The brother, whom she knew, wasn't same person as this one here. _

_As the ''Ren'' noticed the little girl at first he was shocked but then he let go of the person who he was choking and smiled kindly to the girl, '' Now, now, aren't you bad girl for going against me, Rosa?'' The boy said to the little girl with smile._

'' _No! Give back the kind brother that I know!'' The little girl yelled, who was now crying._

'' _You know Rosa… I only did this for your sake.'' He said with his smile faltering a little as he saw the crying girl. Slowly he tried to pat the little girl's head but she backed away._

'' _No!'' The little girl yelled, rejecting the person who she couldn't recognize anymore._

'' _Get away from Rosa !'' little boy with maroon coloured hair yelled as he threw something to the other boy. Noticing the maroon haired boy, Rosa quickly ran toward him but was caught by Ren._

'' _I won't let her fall in your hands, vampire!'' Ren yelled but it wasn't directed to Rosa or the maroon haired boy but to the taller, more menacing being who had been watching the scene. The pureblood vampire Rido Kuran laughed at the desperate action of the young werewolf '' be it like that then but don't think that this will keep me away for long.'' The pureblood said, still laughing and vanished like he had never been there._

'' _Sorry…I'm sorry…Rosa..'' The werewolf kept apologizing to the little girl who he was hugging tightly in his arms. The maroon haired boy had come closer and watched the werewolf with little pity shown in his look but it was quickly replaced by anger as the werewolf opened his mouth, '' I won't let you have her either, I'll make sure of that and the curse she has to carry isn't something you could handle. Even if you are her brother too…'' Ren said in serious tone of voice and the little girl between them could not understand a thing what they were talking about. Soon she felt her eyes close and sudden tiredness pass over her and she lost her consciousness. _

'' _I'll find a way to break the curse, I'm sorry for this, Rosa…'' Were the last words she heard from her brother, before he disappeared on that same night along with her memories…_

* * *

><p><em>~Tyragosa<em>


End file.
